Among Royals and Nobles
by 10000reasons
Summary: Knights are the definition of chivalry, honor, and noble. Percival is saddened by a friends departure because of a failure ten years back. She is now leader of the Round Table but she is weighed down by self-doubt to do the job. To make it worse another knight pronounces her friend missing. Shadaze and Shadikal. Hate me if you must.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: A Lost Friend

Percival was greeted by Galahad's smile, "Percival, Are you not going to participate? I wouldn't blame if not. Gawain and Lamorak don't seem to be interested." Percival chuckled and replied, "Nay, I shan't. I enjoy these competitions without being the only lady. I also have no wish to be on the other side of the lance." Galahad shrugged and replied, "Then may it be easing to any sore eyes you carry." Gawain entered the room and warned, "Galahad, the introductions are going to start. Make haste." Gawain opened the door for the mighty cheers to be un-muffled. Galahad smiled and thanked Gawain then left out the door. Gawain looked at Percival and asked, "Shall we attend?" His hand was pointed to the door. "Yes," She replied, "we shall." She exited the door and let Gawain follow.

The king stood up and shouted, "People of Camelot, I welcome you here! Before letting the knights of the many realms come I would like to introduce to you Sir Lamarck!" A green hawk entered the arena and waived with a smile. He took a seat and waived a little more before the crowed settled. "Sir Gawain!" Gawain entered as well and repeated Lamorak's actions. "And most of all, the leader of my round table, Sir Percival!" Percival was somewhat saddened by what the king said. "Where are you?" She asked an old friend silently. A quick flash back was in her mind:

"Where are you going?" She asked

"I…I am taking my leave. I feel that my place isn't here anymore," Her friend replied gloomily.

"What! You cannot! We need you!" Shouted Percival

"What does it matter, Percival? I am no fit to be leader of the round table. Yesterday proved that," said the sad knight.

"But-but you have led us perfectly. If you leave we'll…"

"It doesn't matter. Even though I leave I know bloody well no one will miss me, Percival," He said agrily.

"But…Lancelot…"

"That's enough," He said calmly, "I take my leave."

"You're wrong. I would, and I know she would too."

"…If she were alive to see this."

"Don't blame yourself for her death… Lancelot!"

Percival opened her eyes and shook her head. She found a smile and walked out. Her smile was warm and bright. She waived a little and tried to hide her sad feelings. Before taking a seat she looked at it reluctantly. "This chair doesn't belong to me." Gawain looked at her and encouraged, "He always said that you were worthy to have such a position." Percival hesitated but sat down eventually. The Lady of the Lake, also being the queen, stood up and announced, "Now may the contenders be introduced!" Servant of the knights one by one introduced the knight they served and the list went long.

Eventually it reached to Marine's turn. She was also Percival's maid. "Ladies and gentleman," She started, "Lords and Mistresses, Your majesties and noble knights! It gives me great pleasure to introduce to you and nine year champion of these tournaments. Sir Galahad of Camelot!" Galahad rode out and gave just as dramatic an introduction as the other knights. The people applauded loudly. Galahad raised his pearl white lance in the air and made the crowed applaud and shout louder. They calmed down and another man walked out and cleared his throat. "Dear people of Camelot. It is an honor to speak to you today and even a pleasure to introduce to you a true knight and lancer…" He turned to the rest of the lancers and added humorously, "No offence." Everything that breathed and was present laughed and let him continue, "But I must not delay any more! You of Camelot, I present to you Sir Edward Thatcher!" Edward made a entrance and was a little less dramatic. However it wasn't what he did that made the people exited.

Percival leaned forward and said, "He reminds me of Lancelot." The queen replied, "I thought the same, but Lancelot wasn't as tall as he." Edwared looked all around and could hear his breath echoing in his helmet. He raised his lance to excite the people even more. He reached his part of the line and was right by Galahad. "Welcome," He greeted, "You look like one who has much skill." Edward replied with silents for a moment but was able to say, "So you are Sir Galahad. Your not as much as anyone had said you'd be." Galahad chuckled and assured, "Oh, don't relax. I will still be quite a bit of a challenge." Edward chuckled. "Spoken like a true knight. But I had no plans of letting my guard down." The king gave a small speech and then dismissed everyone. "Gawain? Gawain, wake up," Percival urged. He stirred then asked, "What? Oh. It's over?" Percival rolled her eyes replied, "Yes, now come. We must attend the party." Gawain stretched himself and followed Percival and Lamarck.

Once they arrived they found it to be quite busy. They took their seats but the two knights looked at Percival. "Percival," Gawain called, "Your seats here." Percival looked at her seat then at the dark ash wood and crimson red chair. "O-of course," Came her words. She sat on the chair and sighed sadly. How many times did she get that wrong? She counted every time and had her answer. That was the tenth time. Which meant he was gone for ten bloody years! Percival closed her eyes and asked, "Does he plan of ever coming back?" Lamorak replied, "He was gone for so long. I don't think he wants anything to do with Camelot anymore." Percival took great offense even though the comment wasn't toward her. They had no idea why he left like she did and he especially didn't have any right to just insult Lancelot like that. This made her snarl at him and say harshly, "How could you say such a thing? He was loyal to the king and was loyal to Camelot!" Lamorak knew he angered her and said, in his defense, "Then why did you say 'was?' Surely _you_ think the same." Percival widened her eyes and cursed her slip-of-the-tong.

She turned her head around in shame and looked around the room. Percival noticed Galahad next to Edward. She watched Galahad talk to Edward. They seemed to be engaged in a serious conversation. Galahad looked as if what he was being told was important advice. Suddenly his face dropped and looked disappointed. For all it could be it was probably bad advice. If it was advice at all. Galahad looked sadly at Percival and the other knights. Whatever he heard was going to be dreadfully bad news to them. Galahad picked himself up and said to them, "I have horrible news." Percival asked, "What's wrong?" Galahad took a deep breath and replied, "You remember when Lancelot left?" Percival nodded with a frown and suddenly turned concerned, "What is it? Is he well?" Galahad looked down and replied, "I'm not sure. Coincidently Edward just met him recently." The three knights stood up and asked, "He has?" Gawain was the first to ask the question, "Where? What does he know?" Galahad put up his hands, "Hold on. Let me start from the beginning. When he left he desided to serve the Knuckles Republic. Gawain, I'm sure you're familiar with them." Gawain nodded, "Yes, my former lady. But they are our allies. What is bad about this?" Galahad shook his head, "This isn't what is bad. Lancelot swore to serve the princess and even helped them win a war that could have made them slaves again. They are a tribal kingdom that just received their liberty after all. Anyway Lancelot helped them win but the princess was given venom and grew gravely ill. Lancelot and Edward became friends then. Lancelot tried to get the same venom to create a cure. He succeeded in getting the venom but when he came back he looked ill as well. He was sweating and had a rising temperature. He and Princess Tikal tried to convince him to stay and ensure his health, but he refused. Edward never heard from him since and neither did we. You and I both know that Lancelot doesn't care about his health. He'll fight an entire war by himself with leukemia if it was going to save Camelot." Lamorak sat back down and sighed. He was in remorse of what her told Percival Gawain looked down and put his hand on his forehead. Percival closed her eyes and sat back down with a sigh. "So he could be…?" Galahad nodded.

The king entered the room and announced to let the party begin. Speech was everywhere except among the three knights of Camelot. Speech was far from their lips after hearing the dreadful news. What were they going to do? More importantly what was Percival going to do? She was not the greatest leader there was of the round table. She rubbed her forehead and was mad enough to swear. The other knights were able to eat but she lost her appetite for any sort of food. She rose from her chair early and reached the decision to fast for the day. "Where are you going," Asked Gawain. Percival turned and replied, "I have no desire for food but rest." Lamorak nodded and said, "Have a good rest. It is going to be an exciting day tomorrow. Rise early." Percival gave a curtsy and dismissed herself. "I fear Lancelot's possible death is affecting her more than a blade," Lamorak said while scratching his head. Gawain watched Percival disappear and add to try to rid of negativity, "Perhaps she is in love." Lamorak chuckled only a little. "You and I both know she has no interest in love." Gawain chuckled and replied, "I know. I was only jesting."

Percival walked down the hall. She looked out the window and noticed the air was cold because of an open window. She closed it and then thought, "If Lancelot survived the serpent then I hope he is alright. This weather is quite cool." Whilst she was looking out the window a voice appeared behind her, "You seem troubled, Percival of the Round Table." She turned and gasped, "Sir Edward? What are you doing here?" He bowed and replied, "I meant no offense. If it pleases you I will leave." He bowed again and was about to leave but Percival stopped him, "Wait! It was rude of me to confront you like that, forgive me." He turned and replied, "There is nothing to forgive nor pardon. I was only wandering the castle walls." Percival smiled, "I hope it was relaxing." He replied, "Yes, indeed. The noise in that room is uncomfortable for me. I am glad I took time to be out of noise's reach." Percival nodded and agreed, "Indeed. I don't like too much noise either." The two were in awkward silents for a moment. "Sir Edward, I… Forgive me for asking but… what do you know of Lancelot and his whereabouts?" Edward replied, "Lancelot and I became friends a while ago. We served our lady for years to come. Until she and her people were challenged for their freedom even though they earned it. They were once slaves to a different kingdom. This also made their kingdom larger. However since the first war between the Republic and the tyrant kingdom they were cut in half and divided as two kingdoms. Lancelot also helped with this war." Percival nodded, "Yes, I can recall that." Edward nodded and went on, "Back on the latest past: Lancelot helped us with the second war. He was able to kill their ruler and give us an easy victory. However it was costly. The king had died that day and his daughter ascended the throne. She admired Lancelot for his skills. They were also rather close. Because of this he risked his life to get cure from poisoning that happened to her. I waited for him to return which he eventually did. In spite of that he looked rather ill. He was sweating like a lake and a chill as well. He seemed cold and yet he was sweating. I tried to convince him that it was best he staid but after the princess was healed he asked to be dismissed. After that I never heard from him again. Galahad has told me that you haven't heard from him either."

Percival shook her head, "No, we haven't." Edward nodded and went on, "I looked everywhere for him before I came here. I found no trace of him." Percival looked to the ground. She fixed a smiled and said, "Well, I shan't keep you any longer. I wish to rest my head and you need yours for tomorrow." He bowed and said, "Of course. Good night to you then." She curtsied and walked off. The she heard someone coming. "Ah, there you are, Sir… eh hem, Sir Edward." Edward looked at the young man and asked, "What is it, Lucien?" Percival was going to go on about her business but she couldn't help but listen on what they were saying. "Sir Edward, I was looking for you…"

Percival entered her room, exhausted. She dressed for bed and lied down to rest. Her sigh escaped her lips and couldn't stop thinking about Lancelot's safety. The two were friends and other than that he was their rightful leader. She closed her eyes, "Lancelot, I hope you are well. Please come back; I'm not sure how long I can take the pressure of Leader of the Round Table." She fell asleep and tried to not worry any more than what she was already in. But she only had a dream of him. It wasn't pain or despair. It was after he left. "Lancelot, what brings you here?" Edward asked in a smile"Edward," Lancelot said as he approached."Ha ha! It is good to see you again,friend," Edward said giving him a brotherly hug."I share the same thoughts," Lancelot replied,"I have come to serve the lord of the republic." Edward widened his eyes. "What? You are? You honor us, Sir Lancelot! This way, you are most welcome," Edwared said in great excitement. "It is just Lancelot. I am no longer a sir knight," Lancelot corrected. "Not for long, my friend. You shall be given a high place in our lord's palace." Edwared lead him through the town protected by the castle walls. "Look at what you started? Because of the victory you helped us achieve we have prospered into a strong kingdom. We are now our own nation." Lancelot smiled at the work and replied, "It isn't in my works that has given you freedom. It is the heart of you people that has freed you realm from bonds and chains." Edward patted him on the back and said, "But if it weren't for your bravery we wouldn't have achieved this heart." Lancelot chuckled and said, "Every one of your people has given me passion as well. It is 'us' who have given this freedom to your nation." Edward nodded and said, "You have greater honor than all of us. You don't seem to understand that you are an older brother to this republic. Come, our king is waiting for you." Lancelot didn't say anything else. He seemed touched by what Edward had said.

Edward and Lancelot entered the throne room. The king of the tribal kingdom turned around and was surprised by what he saw. "Sir Lancelot, what brings you here?" The princess turned as well and gasped and smiled to see Lancelot present. Lancelot pulled out his sword and knelt to the ground with his blade in both hands. "I am here to offer my services to you, my lord. I have found I am no fit to serve Camelot." King Pachacamac was amazed to see what he was receiving. This was the greatest surprise he had received. "You wish to serve me? This is of the highest honor that I accept. Arise Sir Lancelot knight of the Knuckles Republic. Lancelot stood back up and sheathed his sword. The dream faded and fast forwarded a few images then stopped when Lancelot was walking down a flight of stairs. The princess approached him with a smile, "Hello, Sir Lancelot. I was waiting to speak with you." Lancelot bowed and said, "My lady, Princess Tikal, what service can I be?" She kept her smile and put up a hand to tell him there was no need to be formal to her. "I only wished to thank you for coming to serve my father. He has talked of you and what accomplishments we can make with you nonstop. Edward has also spoke highly of thee." Lancelot chuckled and said, "They exaggerate, I'm sure." Tikal giggled and replied, "You have proven to be invaluable to our people and more of a caretaker. You are like an older brother to us. My father told me a story of you. This I'm sure he exaggerated and don't tell him a said so but I found him to be drunk. However he did say that you fought alongside my great grandfather. His father always told him that story. I can see what you mean by exaggerate." Lancelot chuckled and replied, "He must have loved that story quite a bit to remember how long it was. He wasn't even born when it happened. I still regret not being present to fight off their enslavers." Tikal was shocked. "You mean the story is true? But…pardon me, you look so young." Lancelot scratched his head and said, "I have fought many wars in the past and if it helps to remind you a few more stories I can recall being called the Shadow Hero."

Tikal gasped and asked, "That was you! I have read all of those stories. I never knew you had lived so long." Lancelot smiled and explained, "The books don't have enough words that can explain what horrors they were." Tikal smiled and admired, "You are very brave. We are very fortunate to have a knight as brave as you." Lancelot bowed, "Thank you. It is an honor to serve ones like you." He reached for her hand and kissed it softly then went on about his business. The dream then fast-forward to a woman walking toward King Pachacamac whilst he was sitting in his throne. She looked rather haughty and proud. "What is your business here?" He asked. The lady chuckled and by the looks of it she meant ill will. She pulled out a scroll that read, "By order of the king of Akavar you are to surrender back into our kingdom to where you have been rightfully won." Pachacamac laughed and replied, "Do you really think you have ownership over us? We won our freedom from you and we were, are, and always will be our own nation. You cannot take our freedom so lightly. Don't you remember what happened the last time you tried resisting us?" She scoffed back, "You were only lucky enough to have Camelot find you in plea. But not this time. This time we have our own allies. And you? You are alone. Camelot will not hear from you this time. I made sure of it." Pachacamac smiled and tilted his head towards Edward's man servant. "I would not think so."

Lancelot was in the garden with Tikal. Since there were strange attacks they took no chances. Lancelot insisted he kept her safe. She was alright with it of course. "Lancelot," Said the servant, "You have been summoned." Lancelot nodded and looked at Tikal. She followed with concern. The king continued, "So you think we are alone but even then we still have strength. We have prospered and built ourselves to be stronger. Ah, Lucien. Is he here?" Lucien nodded. Pachacamac smiled and continued, "You may have stopped us from reaching out but unfortunately you are too late. Because we didn't go to them. They came to us." Pachacamac raised both his hands and with a cocky smile. Lancelot walked into the room and asked, "You called for me?" Tikal gasped to see who it was. Lancelot looked at watched her hide behind him a bit. He looked at the woman before him and asked, "Is there something I must share concern?"

The woman widened her eyes and asked, "Sir Lancelot? Sir Lancelot! You would be coward enough to except a knight such as him? Do you really think that your heroes of old could save you from the fire that is to come? You're pathetic!" Lancelot scanned her then growled, "Shawna." She turned around and asked, "Why do you help them? There is no benefit in working with our enemy. Surely you know that." Lancelot replied softly, "It isn't benefit I am looking for." Shawna looked at him confused and upset, "Why do you persist to betray us? You know you are one of us." Lancelot shook his head, "No, not anymore. I am the property of whomever I serve." Shawna looked broken and said, "You have betrayed your people for what? You used to be loyal to our king. Loyal to our nation, our people. What do you see in these people that we don't have?" Lancelot replied, "Peace. I believe you're done here. I suggest you leave and forget what has happened today. War has no answer to what you believe, Shawna." Tikal looked at Shawna who she could feel hurt inside of. "Instead of war why can't you make peace with this nation?" She asked. Pachacamac agreed, "Yes, what is it you see that is foolish with peace with us?" Shawna glared and replied, "Your nothing but a slave! You have no right becoming allies with anyone! And you! Sir Lancelot!" She shouted in mockery, "You will pay for what you have done! This was the last chance you had to redeem yourself! But it's over! And you, Princess of the Savage Tribals! The choice is now yours to pick. I Shall give you a warning for if you dare resist! Don't make it any harder or worse for your kingdom!" Shawna threw a knife into Pachacamac and killed him instantly. Tikal screamed loud enough that if it lasted you could go deaf. She ran to her father and started to cry. Lancelot shrew a chaos spear at Shawna and only wounded her. He ran to Tikal. Lucien sprang into action and jumped after Shawna. Edward ran in and shouted, "What's wrong? What happened here?"

Tikal looked at him in tears and then planted her face in her father's chest. Lancelot knelt in front of the king and said, "Forgive me." She looked at Lancelot and ran into his arms. "Why did she do this, Lancelot? Why can't they be like you?" Lancelot picked her up and let Edward look into everything. He guided Tikal to her room. She was still crying like a banshee but without the loud screeching and wailing. "My lady?" She didn't answer. She only remained in her misery. He knelt low and stood back up. He turned around but felt something grab his hand. "Don't leave me alone," She begged, "I don't want to be alone." Lancelot nodded and replied, "As you wish."

The image disappeared and went through numerous others and then Lancelot along with Lucien and Edward were in an unfamiliar throne room. Shawna, her ruler, and two men were in front of them. "You should have joined us," The king said as if it were a tragedy. Lucien wen't into a low combat pose and Edward swung his sword side to side in circles. Lancelot scoffed, "So is that supposed to mean that you are surrendering?" Lucien and Edward chuckled. The king replied, "Not at all. Just a good bye." He and his followers attacked. Edward ran towards Shawna and locked in battle with her. Lancelot started to battle with the king. Lucien appeared next to his followers. His battle didn't last for too long. He broke the neck of one and then stabbed the other in the back, lifted him up, and injected his other chaos knife in the last ones throat with enough force to bring him to the ground. He joined Edward in his fight and Lancelot continued with his. Edward was forced back but when Shawna was about to rid of Lucien he reversed her strategy and kicked her out the window. By then Lancelot was still in dual with the king. He disarmed Lancelot but that was just a start of a trap. Lancelot let his blade fly but kicked the king into it. The sword was completely though him. The image turned into a celebration once Lancelot turned to face Edward and Lucien. Tikal smiled at Lancelot and he gave her one back. The suddenly it all turned into a destination with Tikal in a bed and sick as could be. She looked paler then she should have. Lancelot approached with a bottle but Edward wasn't anywhere to be seen. Finally it turned to Tikal kissing Lancelot good bye. This wasn't an ordinary kiss for luck. One you would see a knight would receive on the check. Percival could tell she was in love with the loyal and powerful knight. Only problem was he looked pale too. He was sweating greatly and it was winter. He gave her a weak smiled and said, "It was of the greatest and unspeakable honor to have served you my lady," He smiled. She smiled back in tears and replied, "If you feel it best then please come back. I find your presence soothing." He nodded and mounted his horse. Then Lucien showed up but suddenly there was a thumping sound.

"Percival, Percival? Are you awake?" Percival woke up and replied, "Y-yes. Yes! I am up. One moment." She scrambled to her feet and had her mind in the dream. She was in a beautiful dress again and saw Gawain and Lamarck with crossed arms and confused expressions. "Are you alright?" Gawain asked, "You never slept this long. We must make haste. The tournament is about to begin." Percival nodded and followed them in a little embarrassment. She closed her eyes and watched Lancelot ride away to an unknown location. Her eyes opened but she began to question, "Edward said that he and the princess were trying to convince him to stay. But where was Edward?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Unmasked and Undone

Percival took a seat next to her fellow knights and watched as they barely made it to see the first round. Galahad took the lance Marine and given him and stretched his neck. The other knight did the same but put his faceguard down. Galahad followed this step and then a flag waived for them to go. The two horses raced against each other and ended in Galahad's victory. The rounds went on and on. Eventually Edward was able to make his turn. His victory seemed more surprising. He knocked the horseman off his horse. Gawain raided his eyebrows and said, "He's tougher than he looks." Lamarck nodded in agreement. The line went down and then going to the final four. "Well, look at that!" Lamarck exclaimed, "Galahad is pulling through pretty good?" Gawain shrugged, "He is the champion. I'm not surprised. I bet he will take his two turns on this one. Two gold. Lamarck?" Lamarck smiled and thought on what to bet. "I'll match that. One turn." Percival smirked and said, "Two turns, three gold." The two knights looked at each other and smiled. It wasn't common to have Percival bet at any point of time. She must have wanted to lose money or something. Or gain it. Every time Edward would step up she would examine him and after he went on a few times she suddenly got happy. There must be something giving her a good mood. Galahad looked at the king and queen then at the three knights examining him and his opponent. "Hay, Sir mate? You there?"Asked Marine."Hmm? Oh, thank you, Marine." He grabbed the lance and took a deep breath. The final four was the hardest. The knight would have to be flung off his horse or have the minority hits out of four rounds to lose. Vice versa for the winner. The flag waived and the two came running off at each other. Galahad won the first round. But that didn't give him victory. Lamarck growled as he gave his money to both Percival and Gawain.

Galahad was given a new lance and took another deep breath. He was starting to get very nervous. However he wasn't going to let it take him over. He stretched his neck and brought his faceguard down. "Good luck, mate" Marine said. "Thanks," He breathed. The flag waived again but as they approached closer Galahad put everything he had in his lance's power and shoved it into his opponent. Which in any case made him fly. He was a bird like race anyway. Galahad was relieved to see what he had accomplished. He smiled and took a relieving, deep breath. "Yea! Nice job, mate. Strewth." Galahad smiled at her and dismounted his horse. She led it down into the way they came in. Edward and another knight known as Sir Rowel were up next. Edward had his helmet on already but faceguard up. Lucien looked like he wished him the best and nodded. Edward nodded as well. He took a deep breath and mounted his horse. "Remember to concentrate on the lower chest. You have better leverage on him that way," Lucien hinted. He gave him his lance and said, "Good luck and may the power of our lady be with you." He nodded to thank him.

Sir Rowel glared at Edward and put on his helmet. He grabbed his lance and didn't stop staring at Edward. They were both ready to face each other. The flag was waived and the two raced towards each other. Edward gave a good thrust and had the first round. Then they repeated and he had the second. Rowel motioned for him man servant and whispered something. He nodded and got his next lance. Lucien opened his eyes and said, "I think they are up to something," Edward asked, "Could you hear?" Lucien replied, "Only so much. I heard good thrust. I don't know. But he may have something in his head." Edward nodded, "I'll be careful." Percival looked at Rowel. "Something's wrong. I can feel it." Gawain looked at her, "What do you mean?" Percival didn't answer. "Can't you feel it?" Just then the queen felt strange as well. Something isn't right," She said to herself. "You feel it too?" Asked Percival. The queen nodded. Percival looked at Edward and mouthed, "Be careful." Edward eyed his opponent. The flag was waived. The two rode at each other and… Rowel won. Edward was on his horse but that only meant one more round. One he probably couldn't do. He grunted and coughed. He felt siring pain on his right side. He looked and found a giant splinter. It was a real lance, not one that should be in use. Lucien asked, "Are you alright?" Edward didn't answer. Lucien looked down and widened his eyes. "That son of a goblin!" Lucien pulled it out and looked at Edward. "That is huge!" Lucien exclaimed. He looked at Rowel Lucien closed his eyes and opened them. His sight changed and glowed. He zoomed up on Rowel and found a smile under his helmet.

"He planned this," Lucien said angrily. You might not be able to win. Maybe we should just forfeit." Edward snapped at Lucien and asked, "And leave my honor? I think not." Lucien warned, "He could be planning to kill you this time!" Edward's answer stood," No, I will not give up. Give me my lance." Lucien nodded and gave him his lance. "GAH! Take it take it, it's too heavy! It hurts!" Lucien took it immediately. Percival looked at him and asked, "Is Edward alright? He looks like he's… hurt." She looked at Rowel and glared. "You cheater," She whispered. Edward glanced at Rowel. He growled and said, "Give me the lance again." Lucien paused. "hurry!" He shouted. Lucien gave it to him instantly. Edward put it in his left hand. Lucien widened his eyes. "Are you sure? If someone were to know…" Edward silenced him, "I know! It will be fine." Percival widened her eyes. "There's only one lancer I know who uses left hand." Lamarck scoffed and asked, "Left hand? What a fool. What is his left hand going to do that his right can't? The left hand gives off a disadvantage. I think he is going to lose this one and have to make a tie breaker." Percival shook her head, "No, I think he's using his left hand not as a last resort but because… he is left handed." Gawain lost her logic, "He has been using his right hand all this time. He couldn't possibly be a left handed lancer." Percival shook her head, "I'm not sure but something tells me he was just taunting all of the lancers. Could it be?"

Gawain and Lamarck looked at Percival and her lost in thought stare. Edward swung the lance left and right in circles as if it were a sword. Percival smiled, "So what are you doing here?" The flag was waived and the knights rode after each other. They both met the middle when Rowel was suddenly blasted off his horse. His breast plate was dented as well. Percival smirked and chuckled, "I knew it." Galahad looked at Edward and rode towards the middle. Edward was there as well. "You have done well to reach this far. Grandly done, Edward." Edward nodded and said, "I hope you don't feel…oof… nervous." Galahad looked at him in a confused manner and tilted his head. "Are you well?" He asked. Edward replied, "Very," before riding off. The three knights took watch again and decided to bet. Percival went to the extreme measures, "Edward will win in general, twenty gold coins." The knights looked at her with wide eyes. "What faith doth thy have for he? You're risking so much." Percival smiled, "Back out, match, or add?" Gawain looked at her then and Lamarck. He sighed, "Match. Galahad, I know, can do this." Lamarck groaned and let out, "Match, Galahad will win with the use of three turns." The three nodded and watched. The flag waived for the first. Galahad won. This only made Percival smile evilly. The second came and Edward won. Gawain and Lamarck started to sweat. Galahad won the next round and then the next. Percival smiled brightly and outside her character. It was evil looking and made the two knights feel nervous. "Oops," said Marine. "What?" Asked Galahad. "I forgot to restock some of the lances. I'll come back in a minute." She raced over then heard Lucien and Edward talking. "How does it feel?" Lucien asked. "I'm fine but I can't take much more of this beating. He seems to have figured out where I'm getting weak. I will just have to give it my best shot." Lucien corrected, "How about using you good hand?" Edward shook his head, "I don't want to hurt him. I want to do this fair." Lucien sighed, "Thatcher, you need to just drop him. You may be weak on the right side but let's put our best foot forward. Just use your usual hand. You are a left handed lancer." Edward thought about it, "I don't know." Lucien scoffed and asked, "Alright then a low me to ask, before you end yourself, why you took the name of my former lord? What is the matter with being who you are?" Edward replied, "I don't belong to that name anymore. I don't deserve it." Marine pretended she couldn't hear a thing. Once she grabbed two more lances she hurried over to Galahad.

"Galahad, Bad news. That man… That man is not Sir Edward Thatcher. He's someone else!" Galahad asked, "Are you sure?" Marine nodded and said, "And that's not all. He won most or all of his rounds with his right hand," She looked at Galahad worryingly. "Mate, he's not even a right handed lancer." Galahad looked at "Edward." His eyes were wide. "He's left handed. Thay are the worst to face. I think he is Akavarian." Galahad grew paranoid. Akavar's settlers were mostly known for their powerful lancing abilities, otherwise abilities on a horse. "I have to try," He said. Marine looked at the "Edward" in pain. "Nice knowing you, mate," She said. Galahad glared at her and said, "Thanks." They stared at each other for a while. The flag was displayed in front of them. They both prepared to charge. The flag waived and they went off. The time seemed to be slow. Everything was suspense. The two knights pointed their lances at each other until "Edward" Thrusted forward. Galahad was knocked clean off his horse. He landed on the ground and felt the wind knock out of him. He wasn't too surprised by what just happened. He was facing an Akavarian. Gawain and Lamarck gave Percival her money and stood up to join the cheering. Percival smiled and said quietly, "Welcome back, Friend."

There was a celebration for the new victor. He was presented his gift for his wining and then they had another feast to close the tournament. Percival approached the knight. I was wondering when you would come back, Lancelot." The knight looked at her and asked, "What are you talking about?" He took off but Percival persisted, "Lancelot, I am no fool. I know you by skill, not by appearance. Please, Lancelot, listen to me." The knight stopped and then walked on. He was in the hall way. Percival asked once more, "I can't do this anymore. You are the rightful leader. I know. I know it's you! Don't blame yourself for what happened to Gwenavere." The knight stopped. He looked down and for the first time took off his helmet. "I knew you would come back," Percival said in a relived voice. She subconsciously hugged him. He didn't know why but he hugged her back. "Hello, Percival," Lancelot greeted. Percival smiled at him with meek eyes. "I knew you would come back. How did you survive the venom?" Lancelot explained. "It may affect me but it will be like all illnesses: they pass on. I am immune to poisons and venoms alike." Percival asked, "Then what about Edward, the real one? Is he alright?" Lancelot shook his head. While I was serving Princess Tikal She was poisoned. The truth is I didn't go alone. Edward followed and he couldn't take in the venom. I couldn't help him. I too was bitten. He died after a while. I told the princess everything that happened. She and I somehow could relate. She gave me Edward's identity once I finally convinced her I would be fine on my own as a traveling knight. She also insisted I take Lucien. I did and he and I became partners. After hearing about this tournament I thought it would be fine to attend. Unfortunately someone cheated and I got my cover blown. You seem to know me better than Guenavere. How did you find me out so quickly?" Percival replied, "You are the strongest of us all, Lancelot. I made it a habit to watch you train. You happen to be the only one I know who is a left handed lancer, you are the only one I know who lances with the right hand to taunt your enemies, and you're the only one I know that can use their left hand to spin a lance like a sword. You are all of these things, are you not?" Lancelot smiled and said, "I am."

Percival smiled and asked, "Why did you come back? Are you here to serve our king again?" Lancelot took a deep breath. "I don't believe that I belong in the table." Percival argued, "Lancelot I have been waiting for your return. I have been waiting for you to take what is yours. I cannot carry both our burdens. Lamarck and Gawain limitly listen to me and Galahad already has to help me control the two. Please Lancelot. Come back. She would want you to as well." There was a long pause. "Perhaps…" Lancelot started, "Perhaps, your right. Very well, I shall become a Knight of the Round Table once again." Percival sighed in relief to hear him say what he did. Lancelot took a deep breath and entered the ballroom with Percival following short after. The king and queen were engaged on a conversation but during the queen's turn in say she paused. Her eyes widened. "What is wrong? Are you alright?" The king asked. He turned to see who she was looking at. He widened his eyes as well and watched Lancelot bow down. "My lord, I wish to ask forgiveness in deceiving you. I had cloaked myself as to be Sir Edward. I ask that you could accept me back into knighthood under your rule."

The king smiled and replied, "I gladly accept." Percival sighed in relief once more but cringed once she heard, "But, I cannot give you back your place in leader of my table. Perhaps you could work your way back up. If it is possible to surpass Percival of course." Percival chuckled to herself. For how skilled her was and how long he lived it was perhaps more than possible. Lancelot stood up and bowed. "I thank you, your majesty." The king smiled and nodded. The people rejoiced and Lancelot, once again, sat with the Knights of the Round Table. "Welcome back, Sir Lancelot," Gawain smiled, "It is good you came back. But… where were you? Edward…err… You said that you left my people's service and suddenly disappeared. Where have you gone?" Lancelot replied, "I… have been traveling the realms. Lucien and I have at least. We were doing mercenary work." Percival was surprised, "Mercenary work! Since when have you decided to do mercenary work?" Lancelot replied, "I needed to clear my mind of servitude and reach a decision whether or not I should serve any at all. I have lived and fought for so long. It feels like less than a year I had to fight another war. Then I heard of a jousting tournament and decided to visit and even attend. I never planned on you giving me away, Percival. But you know me all too well, it seems." Percival smiled and shook her head, "Well, I have watched you practice. Tell me though, Lancelot. What was so clearing in doing a job of a wandering swordsman?" Lancelot sighed and explained, "I understand how you feel about mercenary jobs…" Percival interrupted, "I'm sure you do. Don't you know that you could be targeting innocent people? Mercenaries don't even care whom they kill as long as they get gold and silver." Lancelot sighed and asked, "Percival, I only live but to fight. Mercenaries are of what you speak in a certain point of view." Gawain interrupted abruptly, "I see. Thank you for your information, Lancelot. That is all I need to know." Lamarck stood up and said, "I could use to stretch my muscles a bit. Perhaps a dance or two. Percival?" She shook her head and sat there. Lamarck shrugged and left to ask another. Gawain soon did the same and Left Galahad, Lancelot and Percival behind. "Lancelot," Galahad started, "tell me this. Why did you leave our lord's service?" Lancelot replied with silents. Galahad could tell it was a topic he didn't enjoy sharing words with.

Galahad stared but then left to avoid offending his fellow knight. Percival sighed and asked, "Lancelot, are you alright?" Lancelot stared at the table. "Lancelot?" Percival asked again, "Lancelot, did you bother to try and forget about the past?" Lancelot had a long pause then nodded slowly. "Then why do you cling so hard to it? Lancelot, there is so many things you must consider ahead of time. Do not let the past keep you from following the path you must walk." Lancelot took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I will take your advice to heart," Lancelot eventually smiled. Percival also smiled, "You're not the only one who needs it. Ever since you left I never got used to being the Leader of the Round Table. I still struggle. I just wonder why you felt it best to leave. Lancelot, I am afraid. Afraid I will fail us all. I only wish that this burden would not land upon me." Lancelot was quick to encourage her, "So did I when it did, but fate only chooses those who are ready to take on the task. The king has shown greater trust towards you because of who you chose to be. In any case I was meant to leave, and you were meant to have my place because you were more ready than you thought. My heart tells me you will be successful in leadership. And that is an encouraging thought, is it not?" Percival smiled and replied, "Yes, yes, it is. I never thought of it that way. I always thought that this happened with tragedy. I never thought of it as fate. I thank you for your loyalty, Lancelot. And your words." Lancelot stood up and bowed. He looked at the entire room of dancers and asked, "If I may?" His hand extended. Percival knew what he was asking and smiled, "It would be of the highest honor." Her hand met his and let it take her away to dance. As they started, Percival was amazed to see how well Lancelot could dance. She never saw him dance before and never knew he even could. His timing was wonderful and he danced smoothly. She had never danced too much. Lancelot was basically teaching her how. She never laughed and smiled so much. Eventually the dance ended and the entire group bowed. There was applauding and the next started. Some people traded partners and other found new ones. Lancelot and Percival didn't even budge to find another. Gawain and Lamarck were surprised to see the two together. They were having drinks and talking with their partners as well as each other. "Gawain, look at that," Lamarck pointed. "Lamarck, are our eyes playing tricks? How much did we drink?" Lamarck's partner giggled, "This is your first drink, Sir Gawain. I believe what you see is no illusion." Lamarck smiled at the two. "I never saw Percival laugh so much. How many times has she danced anyway?" Gawain replied, "I remember her dancing with someone once or twice. Lancelot, however, is the greatest surprise. I've never even seen him touch the floor of where people danced together." Gawain partner laughed, "You're exaggerating, Sir Gawain." Gawain smiled back. The second dance ended and applause followed. The third was about to start. Percival was asked by a few others but she rejected calmly with a smile. Lancelot asked, "Does that mean you're done then?" She smiled at him and replied, "Not at all. Perhaps another will do before taking a seat." Lancelot bowed and smiled, "I am willing to share it with you if I may." She curtsied and replied, "Please do." She grabbed his left hand and put her other on his shoulder and the dance started again.

"This is a beautiful piece," Percival commented. Lancelot smiled and replied, "I agree. I never knew you had a taste for music." Percival shot back, "I never knew you could dance." Lancelot chuckled and smile was a little smaller but it was there. "Guenavere taught me. She was my first dance." Percival suddenly felt a faint jolt of disappointment. She not being his first real dance sort of unsettled her. "I-I see," She let out. Lancelot smiled and commented, "You seem upset. I was only jesting. Gwenavere taught me, but she never danced with me. In fact, out of honesty she only taught me taking steps. I never had a training partner." Percival smiled and felt a jolt of relief. She didn't know why but she knew she just wanted to be his first partner. "The king didn't want you touching her, I'm theorizing." Lancelot smiled, "Yes that is in fact true. He didn't feel comfortable with anyone doing such things with his queen." Percival laughed and asked, "Was it embarrassing?" Lancelot replied, "Not hardly. It was quite humiliating." Percival smiled and shook her head. "Too serious for such things, are we?" Lancelot looked her in the eyes and replied, "I wasn't too serious to not dance with you." Percival's cheeks turned color a little and made her looked down for a moment before bowing at the end of the last song. They walked to their seats and Lancelot helped Percival in hers. She paused a moment and smiled at Lancelot. He never did that before. She set herself down on the seat and Lancelot pushed her in. He got into his own seat and pushed himself in.

Gawain, Lamarck, and Galahad joined them. "I hope you enjoyed your dance, Percival," Lamarck teased. "Leave her be, Lamarck," Galahad defended. "Lancelot," Gawain called, "Why don't you join us with a little game." Lancelot turned into his usual serious attitude and asked, "What do you mean?" A few of the common knights brought a few mugs and bottles of alcohol. "Just don't pause and don't spill. You are allowed to delay between drinks but not too long," Lamarck explained the rules. Lancelot questioned, "So it's a drinking game?" Galahad nodded, "Yes, last man standing wins." Lancelot asked, "Galahad, you're doing this?" Galahad replied, "They made a good deal with me. I don't have to win either. But the winner does get to have quite the benefit." Percival rolled her eyes and sighed. A mug was placed before Lancelot. "Alright bottom up," Lamarck announced. Lancelot looked at the cup then slowly drank his first. Percival raised her eyebrows and asked, "You decide to participate?" Lancelot finished his first and replied, "I have no idea what I'm doing either." Percival chuckled under her breath. They went through cup to cup. Gawain was ahead by two or three mugs. Lancelot slowly drank each cup so he was behind. But the numbers didn't matter. He paused after he finished that mug and felt come through his esophagus. He blew it out and continued. "You do know that you will have a headache in the morning. I hope you rise early tomorrow. It is another meeting," Percival warned. Lancelot finished his drink and whispered, "Good point. Watch this." Lancelot took in another mug and said, "Uh, I feel strange." The three looked at him and Lamarck and Gawain smiled. Galahad replied, "I know what you mean… I give up." Galahad put down his mug blew out some air. He shook his head and said, "This was a mistake." Percival mouthed, "Who would have known?" Lancelot drank another and looked a little drunk, "I feel a strange tingling in my head and all the rest of my body… I think it's affecting me in some way." Lancelot looked worried. Lamarck looked even more drunk than Lancelot and laughed But then his smile faded and he laid his head down. "Pppbbbftth, you guys just… don't know how to handle…liquor." Gawain gave up and unlike Galahad and Lamarck he fell asleep. Lancelot suddenly turned sober and smiled, "Game over. I win." Galahad looked over and asked, "You mean you lied" Lancelot chuckled, "Yes, I did. So what's the benefit anyway, Galahad?" Galahad shook his head and replied, "I was only told there was benefit in the end." Lancelot sighed and said, "Go on and help Lamarck. I'll get Gawain." Galahad nodded and stood up. He looked sick. Lancelot was about to help Gawain but once he stood up that was when it hit. He froze and groaned. Instantly he fell back in his chair. Percival asked, "Lancelot, are you well?" Lancelot didn't answer. He groaned again and let out a quiet belch. He shut his eyes tightly and opened them up with a shake of his head. He stood up and about fell over. Percival caught him and said, "Uh, Galahad. Get Lamarck and Gawain, would you? I'm going to help Lancelot."

Galahad nodded and helped the two up. Lancelot could walk on his own a little but he needed Percival's help once in a while. She lead him to his room and helped him to the bed. She accidentally dropped something and rolled her eyes. She sighed and tried to pick it up, but she let Lancelot go. He tried to stay standing but the world suddenly turned upside-down and then that was it for him. He fell on the ground and his eyelids forced themselves shut. Percival put her hands on her mouth and widened her eyes when she realized she let him go. He landed with a loud thud and made Percival cringe. It sounded like it hurt. "Oops," was the only word she could say. She lifted Lancelot up and over on the bed. He corrected himself on it and relaxed. Percival looked at the now fast asleep friend of hers. She smiled at him. He looked so peaceful and calm. Percival slowly and carefully leaned over and secretly kissed Lancelot's forehead. He slowly moved and turned on his other side, facing her. "Sleep well, Lancelot," She whispered and left him in peace till morning.

Another done. I'm glad. Well done. You have endured another loooong chapter. But now you must wait a loooong, boring time for me to post another looong, boring chapter. And, yes, I'm wasting your time on purpose.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Duties

Lancelot's head felt like it was being crushed. He woke up with the sun almost not even in view. He knew it was some time of day since he could still see the rays of light. _Must be at least dawn but how did I manage that? Or did I have too much sleep?_ He thought. He put his hand on his head and groaned. It must be a habit he can't escape. That's a good thing. He picked himself up and was surprised to see himself in his formal outfit. He sighed and changed to his armor. _Lucien must have brought up my things_. Lancelot opened the door and exited his room then shut the door. He rubbed his head again and did a half groan and half sigh. Percival exited her room and one yawn. She smiled and suddenly turned into a wide awake vassal. She took in a deep breath but suddenly heard some wearied sounds. It was like noise but it had to be a conversation. It was another dialect but with familiar voices.

"Und es scheint dass sie uns nicht braucht. Ich sicherstellen dass sie uns alarmiet. Keine sorge," Said the first. "Danke, Lucien. Lassen Sie mich wissen, wenn Princess Tikal möchte von meinem Dienst." Percival looked around the corner and saw Lancelot and Lucien were talking privately. "Percival," Lancelot smiled, "I hope you have slept well." Percival smiled back and nodded, "I have. How about you? Do you suddenly know how to speak a different dialect after you wake up?" Lancelot chuckled and asked, "So you were listening in, were you? Well during my journey I went off country. I was forced to learn other dialects other than basic." Percival quoted, "'A quest for knowledge,' yes?" Lancelot nodded and agreed, "Indeed, it was. Lucien, your dismissed." Lucien bowed and added, "I will be back shortly then." He left and let the two be alone. "So is German your secret language now?" She giggled. Lancelot chuckled and replied, "Well there is no shame of taking precautions." Percival was puzzled and asked, "Of what?" Lancelot explained, "Lucien and I care about the republic. We want to be there when we must." She shook her head and asked, "So that requires secrecy?" Lancelot replied, "Some subjects, yes, do require it." Percival sighed and said, "I see. Well, shall we go to barracks to get something to eat?" Lancelot nodded and replied, "Yes, of course."

Lucien didn't take long to reach the republic's territory and then reach the castle. The guards let him in the throne room. "Lucien, you're here," Tikal smiled, "What news is to reach my ears?" Lucien bowed and stood up strait. He cleared his throat and announced, "Lancelot gives you good tidings and asks if you have had any threats up at late." She waived a servant over and whispered something. She nodded and quickly took off to answer Princess Tikal's request. They waited a while then the servant came back with paper and two envelops. One was already filled and the other was empty. Tikal wrote on a piece of parchment then put it in the envelop. "Give this to Lancelot and express my gratitude," She smiled, "I am grateful you came. I have been waiting for too long to hear of Lancelot. I was very worried." Lucien bowed and swore, "It shall be done, my lady. Anything else?" Tikal shook her head and replied, "That will be all. You are dismissed." Lucien bowed again and walked backwards. Once he reached half way across the throne room he turned around.

Lancelot was reading a book and Percival just finished her tea when Galahad had entered the room. He was a little drowse but he was awake enough to greet them normally, "Good morning."Galahad sat down in a chair and was given a plate. He smiled at Marine and thanked her. "Good morning," Percival replied, "Head hurts, no doubt." Lancelot chuckled in the background and added, "I understood mine did." Galahad laughed, "Ha ha, not as much as Gawain or Lamarck undoubtedly." Lancelot shook his head, "I wouldn't believe so." Suddenly Gawain stumbled in. only because his head hurt however. "Argh, this is painful. So… yesterday's game…" Lamarck walked in slowly and said, "I think playing that drinking game was a horrible idea. My head feels like it got hit by a giant's club…no HAMER!" Percival shushed him and said, "Quiet down! You have no need to be overheard." Lamarck rolled his eyes. Gawain cleared his throat and continued, "So yesterday's game. I won, yes?" Percival snickered and mumbled, "Oh, _sure_ you did." Lamarck scoffed, "Yea, right. You were too drunk to know what happened. You had to be dreaming." Gawain busted in laughter and asked, "Are you saying you beat me in a game of liquor? HA!" Lamarck replied, "I don't know who won! Galahad?" Galahad replied, "Uh, I think it was…" Lancelot replied, "It was definitely you, Gawain, congratulations." Galahad and Percival looked at him with puzzled faces. "I knew it. Told you, Lamarck." Percival stood up and put her tea cup to the side to ask Lancelot, "I thought you won?" Lancelot replied, "I know but I don't think I want to hear it from him." Percival thought on it a moment and nodded. She went back next to the fireplace and sipped a bit more of her tea. Lancelot went back to his book and then Lucien appeared. "Lancelot, "I have something for you. Here, take it." Lancelot opened the letter and read it quietly:

My dearest Lancelot,

I thank you for your concern and am very grateful that you have had a safe journey. Things have been going very well but we still have troubles like you have suspected we would. We seem to have received a threat from…

Lancelot paused, "…Gawain, what are you doing?" Lancelot hid the letter and Gawain put his hands up and took a few steps back. Lancelot shook his head and sighed at the same time then went back to reading his letter:

… from another kingdom. I am not sure who they are but they seem to have been allies to the Akavarians. I fear for my kingdom's safety. I have sent you the letter along with this one so that, hopefully, you can get a hint on what they could be planning. You are the only other one I have told of this letter. I hope to see you again and wait patiently for your return. I also pray that you will serve the king well like you always had us.

Love, Queen Tikal

Lancelot smiled and folded the letter back up. "Lucien go and get me some paper please," he ordered. Lucien nodded and went to do as he was requested. "So what was the letter about?" Asked Lamarck. Lancelot shook his head and opened the other, "It doesn't matter. Personal business." He read the other and Tikal was right; the letter was worth fretting over. Not just that but the letter was complexly written. In the manner it was written they were either bluffing or were powerful enough to take Camelot and the Knuckles Republic at the same time. "I see. This is not good. Who could they possibly be?" Percival looked at Lancelot and hopped to share concern, "What is it, Lancelot?" Lancelot didn't answer and handed the letter to her, "See for yourself." She grabbed it and read it over. "This letter is filled with a lot of hate," She said worriedly, "The republic must have been scared into debate." Lancelot shook his head and said, "The queen wouldn't let unease spread. She would keep this secret." Lucien arrived with a parchment piece of paper. Lancelot quickly scribbled what he wanted to say and folded it. He gave it to Lucien and nodded. Lucien took it and said, "I will make sure she gets it. Anything that needs to be said verbally?" Lancelot shook his head, "That will do, Lucien. Thank you." Lucien nodded and left.

"Today is your first day on duty, Lancelot. Are you prepared?" Gawain asked.

Lancelot smiled and replied, "I am indeed. When should we start?" Marine placed a plat in front of Gawain and Lamarck. "Until there done eating I guess," Answered Galahad. Lancelot chuckled and went back to his book.

Lucien seemed to have a gift with speed. He didn't take long to meet with the queen. She wasn't surprised though. She was used to his speed already. He did use to serve her. "Lucien, quick as always I see." Lucien smiled and bowed down with one knee to the ground. "I ensure I am not late, my lady. I have a letter from Lancelot." He gave it to her and she opened it enthusiastically. She eyes went down the paper and read every word carefully. She nodded and said, "Thank you, Lucien. Go and rest. There is something I will need you to do later." Lucien bowed and replied, "Thank you, lady. I will wait for your summoning." She nodded and sat back down.

Lancelot was shifting his feet while blocking Lamarck's attacks. He was caught on the defense since he wasn't thinking too hard on training. It was more on what Tikal had in store for him. "Lancelot, are you even trying to hit me?" Lamarck asked. Lancelot replied, "No, I just want you to feel like you're doing a good job." Lamarck sighed and replied, "Yea, well it isn't affecting me in any way. Added with you aren't even trying makes me feel stupid." Lancelot shrugged and said, "As you wish." He attacked Lamarck with full speed and force. Lamarck panicked and tried to block everything but eventually he was lifted off his feet. "Yea, I should have kept with the stupid feeling." Lancelot chuckled and asked, "Well what do you feel now?" Lamarck replied plainly, "Humiliation." All the knight except him burst out laughing. "Alright, my turn," Percival said. The two met in combat but Lancelot somehow was able to match her speed. "Move your feet more!" Lancelot directed. "You're the one to talk!" Percival replied. Lancelot laughed, "Was that your head or sword?" Percival laughed back and replied, "Oh, have you grown a smart mouth while you were gone?" Lancelot explained, "I'm simply impairing that you've turned rather slow for a warden." Percival smirked and laughed, "Then try and dodge… THIS!" She charged forward and made a vivid and rapid swinging motion with her sword. It came so fast you couldn't even see it. She smiled but Lancelot addressed, "Percival." She felt as if something was wrong and her smiled faded. "Y-yes," She answered. Lancelot tried to hold in his laughter, "Y-you missed me by… a whole inch." The knights looked at her and laughed loudly. Lancelot only chuckled. Percival exhaled and measured where he was to where she struck. She missed him alright.

"Sod it," She cursed. Lancelot stopped chuckling and comforted, "Don't worry, Percival. All knights make mistakes." Gawain added meanly, "It's just that you made the worst in history!" Lamarck and Gawain burst in laughter again. Galahad stopped laughing and swallowed when he saw Percival. "Uh, P- Percival, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you," Galahad said in remorse. Percival replied, "Oh, I'm not looking you." Galahad was relived but he knew it was time to take a mile worth of steps backward. "I should go," He said before running. "Fine," She smiled angrily. Lancelot cleared his throat and warned, "Gawain, Lamarck, you should hold your tong before…" Percival light her sword on fire and slashed down and hit the two. Gawain blocked the slash and was quick to repent, "Percival, I'm sorry it was just…" Percival ignored what he said and shouted, "Shut up!" He hid behind a tree and tried again, "Listen, I do it again! Alright?" Percival glared at him and didn't budge. "I promise!" He added. "Good," Percival said, "Now next time: watch it." Lancelot was surprised to see what she did. "Nicely done," He complimented. Percival smiled and asked, "Do you think I missed this time?" Lancelot replied, "No, but I think you overdid it." Gawain was limping with a burn on his hip. Lamarck picked himself up and groaned. "Ouch," He said. Percival rolled her eyes and shouted, "Get up, Lamarck." He slowly picked himself up and asked, "What was that for?" She replied, "For being a fool. Now if you excuse me I have duties to attend to." Percival strutted away and let the three knights alone. Lancelot looked at the burns they were given then shook his head and exhaled at the same time. Then he starred at it for a moment. His memory played the sound of agony he heard a long time ago. He started to tremble and hear the crackling of a branch then the scream once again. He winced and looked away. He couldn't stand to see the after blow of fire anymore. He breathed heavily and knew it was too late. His entire memory was before his eyes. The dragon and his fire, the scream and the horrible image afterwards. Percival decided to look back then squinted. "Lancelot?" Lancelot didn't answerer. Suddenly another memory was triggered. At this point he was at his breaking point, but he held on. He remembered a child laying on the ground that he himself stuck a spear into, a house he himself burnt, a family he killed because of what? The will of the king. THAT is was. Lancelot couldn't believe it. A single moment of laughter then seeing a minor burn was enough to trigger all this. Suddenly Percival's voice asked, "Lancelot, are you okay?" He looked at her and didn't reply. He stormed off and left Percival to wonder what he was suffering. Percival chased him and asked, "Lancelot! Are you alright?" He only shouted, "Never mind!" Percival froze and was scared by his sudden hostile act.

A while after she decided to check on him. "Lancelot?" She asked. "What is it?" He asked with his voice calm this time. "I just wanted to see if you were alright?" He replied, "I'm fine. Now leave me be." She looked sad and asked, "Could I please come in?" He paused and said, "Go ahead." She came and widened her eyes. He had a sharp rock in one hand and blood on the floor. "What are you doing?!" She shouted. She took some cloth and looked at his arm. There was a mark half scratched off with blood and a wound. The other half was still flesh. He was removing it! The painful way too. He inhaled and scratched off more of the mark. "Stop that!" She scolded. She quickly got water and a cloth then started to tend the wound. "Why are you doing this to yourself? What in the world convinced you to do this?" Lancelot replied, "I'm erasing what I was. I am not and Akavarian anymore." Percival shook her head and asked, "What?" She looked at the mark and remembered her dream. Lancelot was called a traitor and what was left of the mark resembled their banner. "Why are you doing it like this? You could kill yourself!" Lancelot replied, "Your right. But physical feelings don't hurt as much as the bane of the past." Percival asked, "What happened that possessed you to do this?" Lancelot didn't answer. A tear escaped his eye. Percival hugged him and asked, "Please tell me. I don't want you to hurt yourself anymore." Lancelot breathed in and said, "You were right about mercenary work. When I was of Akavar I was ordered to do a job with Shawna. I begged her not to listen to it and told her those people had nothing to do with the republics supplies. She ignored me and… I did the job anyway. I didn't know what to do. I was afraid. I killed little girls, families, and burnt people alive. All because I was afraid of what they could do to me. When you burned Gawain and Lamarck I didn't think anything of it at first but then I remembered it."

Percival knew he wasn't talking about his terrorism. "About what?" She asked. Lancelot replied, "Gwenavere, she died because I couldn't save her from the flames of a dragon." Percival asked, "What happened there?" Lancelot explained the best he could, "I was supposed to save her, I took responsibility. She was even depending on me… And I failed her." He removed the cloth and tried to remove his mark again. "Stop that!" Percival shouted again. She took the rock and said, "That can't erase anything. Don't you remember what you told me, Lancelot? Fate doesn't take those who aren't prepared. You were meant to kill those people so you could see who they really were up close. And Gwenevere was meant to die because needed to be tested to see if you were ready to be a leader." Lancelot looked her into the eyes. "You told me this was supposed to happen. But even though you regret to kill others you needed to understand when you're on the battlefield killing those people is no different than killing ones in a village. They are both living people who must one day go to Avalon. No one can escape it." Lancelot questioned, "Yet I have escaped it more than ten times. I was ready for it too. I just wanted to pay for what I did." Percival replied, "You already are. Everyone has bad memories, Lancelot, and some, like you, are willing to pay the price it deserves, but you need to understand that you are paying it in full. You have to carry it around and suffer it for all its worth but you mustn't pay a price you shouldn't pay so soon. You may have done bad but there is good in you as well. You liberated our allies, you saved the princess from Avalon's arms, and you even risked your own life to save others that deserved death more than you will ever. Some of us who die deserve to live and some who live should have died but that is not for us to give. All we need to do is walk with faith of what is in store for us. In any case you do deserve life because you still have good deeds to do. Your time will come later." She smiled and kissed him on the forehead, "And that is an encouraging thought, is it not?"

Lancelot closed his and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and didn't let him go for a moment. He eventually pulled away and replied, "Thank you, Percival. I'm sorry for worrying you." She giggled and said, "Don't worry about it." He kissed her neck and said with his warm breath coming out on her neck making her shiver, "I won't do it again. I promise." Percival smiled and said, "Stop talking." She pressed her lips against his. He closed his eyes and stroked her hair. She smiled without breaking away and enjoyed was starting to enjoy the moment until they heard a knock on the door. Lancelot pulled away and got back to mending his wound. Percival answered, "Uh, y-yes?" Lamarck opened the door and asked, "What are you doing in here, Percival?" The two pretended as if nothing happened and were still on Lancelot's wound. "I was checking on Lancelot to make sure he was well. It appears he may have cut himself and made himself angry." He glared at her and she mouthed, "Forgive me." Lamarck looked at her in disbelief and said, "A likely story." Percival didn't turn around because she was already pale. Did he know what they were doing? "What are you asking, Lamarck?" Lancelot asked. Lamarck smirked and said, "I bet you accidentally got cut while at a…'moment.'" Lancelot stopped looking at his wound and said, "You are a simpleton." He turned his head back and got back to his wound. Lamarck snickered and said, "Fine, I was just checking on you. Were all friends here. I think." He smiled and made the two glare at him. He laughed and said, "Good night… and please: keep it as quiet as possible. I don't think anyone wants to stay up too long." Percival felt a bolt of anger travel to her hand and eject a flame that forced him out the door. The door closed automatically but wasn't able to muffle Lamarck's mutters of pain. Percival helped Lancelot with his wound again and eventually fixed it up to where it wasn't bleeding. "There," She said, "All better." Lancelot smiled and said, "Thank you again, Percival." She smiled and replied, "Your welcome." She starred at him in the eyes and then drew closer to him. She closed her eyes and began to enjoy what was about to happen. Lancelot may not know, but she knew exactly what she was doing.

Don't say anything about the ending. Please? Just don't.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Meeting to Be Missing

Percival felt something around her waist as she woke up. It made her feel warm. She felt warm air hit the back of her neck. She smiled at what it was. Lancelot was still asleep and had his arms wrapped around her. She was faced away from him, but she changed that. She shifted her body, being careful not to wake him, and cuddled into his chest. Hopefully this wouldn't shock him. She fell back asleep feeling safe, but then after a few minutes he woke as well. He noticed Percival in his arms and thought, _Oh bugger, she is going to kill me if she figures out_. He slowly tried to get out of the bed and not wake her. Lancelot smiled at her after starring at her for a while. He never saw her look so peaceful. He quietly equipped himself with his armor. Before he put on his left gauntlet he looked at the mummified forearm. He closed his eyes and could even hear their breath inhaling and exhaling from the secret moment. It shocked him and made him open his eyes. He cleared his throat and cleared his mind then exited the room with Percival still inside. He would wake her but with her in the peace she was in he was discouraged to do so. She deserved the rest.

Percival woke up fully this time and tried to talk to someone who wasn't there, "I don't mean to sound strange but last night was…" She looked around. It wasn't her room so Lancelot should have been there. She looked around and found her armor set up nicely on the desk. She sighed and put it on then prayed that Gawain or Lamarck was not out the door. Galahad? Well he was more understanding. She creaked the door open then took a look around. It was empty so she was safe. She crept out then started to walk normally. She went into the barracks and saw Lancelot in his book. "How is it?" She asked. Lancelot jumped at her voice. That would be because it was her voice and not anyone else. He didn't think on what he would do if she asked about what they did. "It… is… fine," He replied. She smiled and asked, "Where are you so far?" He replied, "I am now at the tenth chapter." She looked at the book cover. "Do you enjoy this story?" Lancelot replied, "I do." Percival care around the chair and peaked of his head. He seemed to be almost done with the tenth chapter. Marine came up to her and exclaimed, "There you are, lady! I didn't find you in your room. Where did you go, mate?" Percival replied, "Uhm…" She looked at Lancelot. He cringed when she looked at him and deliberately turned around to hide his face. Added with he also hid behind the book to make sure he couldn't be seen with such a look hanging on his face. "I… I thought that I would wake early and…uh…walk around the castle." Marine tilted her head. Was Percival red or was she just irritated. Marine knew it best to leave her alone and respectfully let her be.

Percival sighed in relief as she waived away the topic and said, "Never mind. I was just worried that you had disappeared." She placed a plate in front of Percival and went off. "Oh, and you want some tea, yes?" Percival replied, "Yes, please." Marine nodded and readied a cup. She hummed to herself and took a pot from a cabinet. While still humming to herself she made sure the fire was still hot and then put the pot in the fire. It was in the month of November anyway. The frost was already building. She put a long into the fire to ensure it kept burning so that the barracks would still be warm. While the water was boiling Marine realized she didn't get a rag to safely get the pot out. "I'll be back, mates, err, sir knights. I need to get something." She left and left the two knights alone… with each other. Something Lancelot hopped to avoid. He hid his face so he could groan safely and quietly. Percival noticed his attempt however. "Are you alright?" She asked concurringly. Lancelot cleared his throat and replied, "I am at my best." He chuckled a bit to soften any blow he may have made. Percival chuckled as well and asked, "Was it last night you were thinking of?" Lancelot sighed and replied, "Well… yes, a little. I'm sorry, I should have controlled myself." Percival laughed and replied, "No need to apologize. I don't mean to sound strange but it was actually the best night I had in years." Lancelot was surprised on what she said. "Uh, really?" He asked curiously. Percival giggled and replied, "Just keep what I said a secret. You and I both know that we won't get 'enough' of what Gawain and Lamarck have to say." Lancelot nodded and replied, "O-of course." Marine re-entered and checked the pot. It was boiling so she took it off then poured some of the water in the tea pot. "Hear ya go, lady mate. Heh heh. I've got your tea now." Percival smiled and replied, "Why thank you, Marine." Marine took the tea pot to the table and then her cup. She poured a bit in and then asked, "Sugar?" Percival put up her hand and replied, "It is fine, Marine; I'll take care of it." Marine curtsied and went off to her other duties.

Gawain entered the room and was still a little tired. Marine sprang to action to get him some food but had to put another log inside the fire before doing so. Gawain sat down with a yawn and stretched his neck. Marine Put a plate in front of him and let Gawain at it. "Thank you," He said to express gratitude. "You're very welcome," She replied lightly. She curtsied and hummed away. Lamarck came in and grinned once he saw Percival on-purposely try to ignore him. "So Percival," Lamarck started with his childish goad, "did you enjoy your night?" Lancelot turned tense and cross with Lamarck. He stretched his neck and mouthed to himself, "Just let it go." Percival glared at him and asked, "What did you say? What are you even talking about?" Gawain looked at the lock between Percival and Lamarck. He knew then and there something was stirred into an argument. He was ready to laugh; his smile building as it watched intensely. "I you know what I'm talking about. I heard every word you two said to each other. My favorite phrase from you was, 'Stop talking.' That's pretty smooth if I may say so myself." Percival exclaimed, "I still haven't and idea what you are talking about! Lancelot was hurt and I wanted to help him! Does that truly give you the right to announce me having and sexual intercourse with Lancelot?! I think not." Lamarck snickered and asked, "What about you, Lancelot?" Lancelot asked, "What about me? What is it you are asking Lamarck?" Lamarck replied, "Oh, I am only asking whether or not you enjoyed your night with Percival." Lancelot kept his cool very well. He must have developed an anger control whilst he was gone. "Lamarck, you may have listened but did you witness that of what was happening in the room? No? I thought so. Do not depend on your ears unless you know they will not deceive you." Lamarck for a moment was outwitted. Lancelot was quiet but that was to be reversed. "So it was not Percival who was whimpering behind the door? I thought you were not afraid of a single stitch or nine." Lancelot was smart and didn't care about his reputation at the moment. "Well when you haven't needed it for so long you may have a problem with steel going in and out of your flesh and meat. I for one have seen too much steel go into too many people. Both were innocent or guilty. Either way, it's hard to except that what kills you is going to heal you in the future. At least I don't weep like a green hawk I coincidently know." Lamarck was now fully outwitted and outmatched. That is why Lancelot was chosen to be leader before. At least his tactics were still in the disposal of Camelot.

"I do not weep with a simple mending tool infiltrating my flesh!" Lancelot laughed at Lamarck's claim and asked, "So you say my eyes do not know better than my ears?" Lamarck explained, "I didn't shed any tears because it was painful of fearing I was only trying to succumb less to the pain. It was making me seem like it but I had no intentions of looking it!" Lancelot pointed out, "The same goes between Percival and I. You saw nothing and heard all. However you misinterpreted from what you mind could trick you to think." Lamarck saw the logic and let it through, "I suppose. I shall rest my case then." Lancelot had the victory of the argument. Percival was amazed on how Lancelot turned everything around. What else had he learned when he was gone? Whatever it was it strengthened his logic and speech. She could only wait to see how well he could do on battle tactics now. "Well done, Lancelot," She complicated in secret. "A pleasure," He replied. Galahad entered and said, "Lancelot… oh, wait, sorry… Percival, the king has called that we must meet him at the round table. You and I both know that he only calls such meetings when it is urgent. We must be there soon." Percival nodded and said, "Thank you, Galahad. You heard him boys. Finish up and hurry to the table. This must be heeded quickly." Lancelot nodded and stood up. "I will wait for any of you who must delay." Lancelot left and Percival decided to follow, "I shall do the same." She left whatever she had on the table and followed Lancelot. "It is rare that we have these meetings," She started, "Something is definitely wrong." Lancelot agreed, "Indeed. The last time we had a meeting we had to dust the room for hours after we were done. I swear, if Lamarck will not stop sneezing then I will… huhhh, never mind. I just wonder why we don't have anyone keep it clean." Percival reminded, "The round table is holy. We can't just have people walk in and out." Lancelot closed his eyes, "Point taken." Percival nodded and smiled, "By the way: nice job with manipulating Lamarck there. I didn't think that was able to happen. After all, you and I both know he doesn't change his mind once he is attached to the thought." Lancelot chuckled and replied, "Well I have learned a lot during my leave. I was able to work mentally as well as spiritually and physically." Percival laughed, "I noticed. Still, manipulation can be difficult." Lancelot nodded. "Here we are." Percival looked to her right and went down the hallway to the two huge doors. Lancelot opened one and let her through first. The king and queen were waiting patiently. A few more moment of time passed and the others were there to join them.

"Now that everyone is present," started the king, "I would like to start the meeting. Lancelot, it is good to have you back among us." Lancelot nodded and returned, "I am more than honored to be back, your majesty." The king smiled and replied, "And we are more than honored to have you back. Now, I sure we are aware of the letter that was sent to our allies, the republic. Well saving any long detail I get to the point by saying this mystery kingdom has kept well to their promise. One of Camelot's towns—note I say 'towns' not villages—are now burning. Our scouts say they have carried no banner, no sign of their kingdom, and no sign of friendly confrontations. They are probably not the kingdom we that has threatened us or the republic but I have heard it be so. Unto which I feel that I have no choice but to do the promised plan of emergency." Percival looked at the map in the middle of the table. The king pointed, "Now the hostile fighters are around here. I want to dispatch all of you in different towns. Lancelot, could we also use Lucien?" Lancelot nodded, "He will do what he must to protect Camelot. However we will have to meet him at the Knuckles Republic's castle. He is…" There was a knock on the door which was unusual. Gawain opened the door and a Lucien was puffing for air. "L…Lancelot! T-the… the republic! Huff huff, there…there under attack! Queen Tikal begged that I get to you right away! Huff huff…" Lancelot stood up and looked at the king. "My lord, if it is too much to ask!" The king nodded and said, "Godspeed, Lancelot." Percival stood up, "I'll come too!" The king nodded, "That is a good idea. The two of you should make short work of this."

Lucien nodded and shouted, "This way, hurry!" They followed him on horseback but he was running. He, after all, was a cloak: race to be reckoned with, both in stealth and on the field. It didn't take the longest for them to finally smell the burning. The castle came in view. It still held but there was no knowing when it could fall. They rushed forward and through the gates to join the battle. It wasn't difficult. The throne room was actually easy to reach. But a surprise was waiting in the room. "Now I finally have you. You will pay for scattering _my_ people," Said the surprise enemy. Lancelot winced once he saw who it was. Tikal yelled Lancelot's name. "Shawna!?" Percival exclaimed, "She's still alive!?" Lancelot looked at Percival confused. Shawna was as well, "Pardon me, have we met? You don't look familiar. I don't seem to recall you? Explain yourself, and how do you know my name?" Lancelot added, "No offence Percival but I have to agree with her. How do you know Shawna?" Percival replied, "Well it wasn't Lucien. I'll tell you later." Lucien rolled his eyes and asked, "Shawna, I kicked you out a window. How did you survive?" Shawna replied, "Well actually I should thank you about that Lucien. If it weren't for you then I would have died painfully by Lancelot's steel. However instead, because of you I got to escape out the window—not in the way I liked though—and land in a plush stack of hay. Therefore I survived. I use to hold a grudge on you, but then I thought it over. I have decided to forgive and forget." Lucien chuckled and said, "Long story, huh?" Shawna smiled plastically and nodded, "Quite. Lancelot, it's been too long." Lancelot glared at her. "Not long enough." She smiled and said, "Words I would expect from a traitor." Lancelot shot back, "Every single life I took for Akavar, every house burned, every man saved I despair of that past. Akavar is nothing more than murderers on horses." Shawna glared and tensed. Her blood boiled. "'Murderers on horses?!' Is that what you really think? They raised you they prospered you and in the end you turned your back on them! You were once loyal as well. No matter how many times you explain I still never understand why you betrayed us. We had honor as much as any other kingdom…" Lancelot shouted back tired of her ranting, "We 'had' honor. Those were the days I would be loyal. But we lost it, abandoned it, Shawna." He softened, "You need not do this. You and I were once friends. You trusted me. Like the days I followed you and had your trust. Trust me just this once and abandon Akavar's traditions. Please Shawna. Blood has poured like fall. Enough is enough."

Shawna looked at his extended and was moved by his speech. Maybe he was right. After all Akavar no longer existed. Why hold back? What was there to serve? What should she do if she did get revenge? What would be the point? Besides even if she couldn't figure out what she did after receiving its satisfaction she didn't want to live a life with lust to run metal pointy things up a big pile of meat that can think and talk. But then she would be a traitor as well, stripped from her honor and her loyalty. Her hand was moving closer to Lancelot's. It was about to reach when suddenly nothing happened. She only kept on reaching. Finally her hand met his and her head nodded with tears in her eyes. Lancelot smiled softly. She was going to miss it. It always was charismatic. He barley gave her a smile. "I'm sorry," She said. Lancelot replied, "It is fine." Then she added with more thought on what she was going to do was actually going to kill her more than she bargained for. "No, not for the past… For this." Her sword plunged into Lancelot's stomach. The feeling reversed. Why did she still care about her lieutenant or ex-lieutenant? Well, the truth was she had actually developed love for him but she tried to ignore it for honor and loyalty. Percival's eyes widened and Lucien jumped to act. Shawna took her blade and blocked Lucien's attack. She fenced her way back to the window and there was a pause. She gave one last look at Lancelot. She expected a hatful glare but instead it was a forgiving nodded. She mouthed the words, "Forgive me," then escaped. Lancelot groaned and coughed. Tikal ran over and asked, "Are you alright? Lucien." Lucien checked him and got a smear of Lancelot's blood. Percival tried hard to stop the bleeding but the coughing was a unnerving sound. Lucien smelled the blood scent and then hesitantly tasted it. His eyes widened. "Belladonna! She stabbed him with a blade poisoned with Belladonna!" He looked aggravated. "Wait, what is Belladonna?" Lucien replied, "A poison that is quite strange to me. It loves to counteract air intake. Move out of my way." Lucien took a small tube in his hand and did a few things. "There… one moment." Lancelot stopped breathing. "What's supposed to happen? Why did he stop breathing?" Tikal asked in a panic. Instantly after the question Lancelot replied after an extremely deep breath, "He just… sped up my… healing process. Belladonna is… the only poison I have a… hard time healing from. It… it has a ninety-nine percent chance of suffocating me before I can… rid of it." Lancelot relaxed his head on Percival's lap. Suddenly his eyelids closed. He was fast asleep. Lucien explained, "He's recovering from air loss. He's just passed out. He still isn't getting enough air. You should get him to Camelot. They have the medicine to ensure his health." The two girls nodded and helped to get him on a horse. Lucien stayed with Tikal to ensure that they were safe and that restoration was going well.

Percival was able to safely get Lancelot to Camelot. He was still asleep though. However she had to take the long way. Whatever this kingdom was had lots of the roads blocked. So she had to return at nightfall. She had help from Gawain to carry him to his bed. Percival got medicine while Gawain relived Lancelot f his heavy armor. Percival came back and listened to Gawain's question, "What happened?" Percival answered, "He was deceived. You can get your information on everything tomorrow. I have not the heart to tell you yet." Gawain took a sighing deep breath. "Will he be alright?" Percival replied, "Lucien taught me what to do. I feel confident that he will restore." Gawain nodded and said, 'I'll leave you to it then. Good night." Percival nodded and continued to ensure Lancelot's health. He was breathing normally with peace. Percival could hear his slow breath. She knew she did a good job. Otherwise he would be a little more restless. _By tomorrow he should fully recover_, She thought, _His regeneration should be starting now_. She smiled at Lancelot and kissed him on the forehead. "Sleep well, Sir Lancelot." The kiss stirred him a bit. Percival looked at Lancelot's blade wound. Well actually she tried but she couldn't find it. His healing process had already taken full effect.

She didn't want something like this to happen again, especially during night. Percival was worn to have the ability to guard him so the best she felt to do was lie down with him. However she was unbothered by this choice. Ever since the first night she shared atop of Lancelot's bed by his side, she longed to spend another. She didn't mine his warm breath or his strong arms. She only hopped that someday they could spend every morning like that one without keeping it under a cover at night and a lie at day. Perhaps she would be able to get close enough for them to create a bond. She smiled at the thought: being bonded with Lancelot until fate understands when they are ready. She was willing to die for him. Was he willing for her? Her thoughts spun around her head, making her dizzy inside. She felt doubt take her and suddenly got up to the decision she couldn't do that. Her trek was stopped by Lancelot's hand. "Don't go," He begged, "Your presence is soothing to me." This made her feel much more confident. "Then I shan't," She replied and lied down with him again. His armed engulfed her, giving her a safe feeling. She took a deep breath and switched the position so she could rest her head in his bosoms. She smiled and let heat flush into her cheeks. It influenced her to kiss his neck. That added to her warm breath made him shiver. The two lovers soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

Sorry for taking so long. I had to think this one through. And I was taking Christmas break off. I feel refreshed and I think I can publish faster now.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Imprisoning the Captain

Lancelot was now fully healed. He raised his hand in front of him and unwrapped his bandage to see his half scar, half brand. He smiled tried to get up without disturbing Percival. To Lancelot's surprise she was awake all along. "Good morning," She greeted while still resting on his chest, "Did you sleep well?" Lancelot chuckled and replied, "Yes, I did indeed. I hope you did too." She giggled and replied, "Yes, all too well, in fact." She got up to let him stand. She was sitting on the bed while seeing him arm. "So do you think Lucien will be able to help us? We could use all the help we could get. And to think that this mysterious kingdom was able to get past town defenses. Towns usually have very strong defenses." Lancelot took a breath and said, "Never underestimate an enemy that seems weak." Percival shook her head, "That was not my content. I am simply implying that it is most intriguing that they were able to invade the Republic." Lancelot corrected, "That kingdom was not them. Unlike the mysterious enemy they carried a banner. I know who they are. Those were my old allies when I was with Akavar, The Talvanians. Their swordsmanship is more elite then ours. However they are no better than I. They rely on brute force instead of strategy. Surprisingly it gives them an upper hand. They use quite a bit of fire. It is their main element." Percival pondered this thought. "Do you think that they are trying to exact revenge upon the Knuckles Republic?" Lancelot replied, "With Shawna as their ally I believe they probably are. She is a mighty leader so we need to somehow take her out. That phrase not meaning to kill her but to pick her out of their army. If we can get rid of her and probably get information then we would have an upper hand against them. However we still have the other kingdom on our backs."

Percival got up and said, "Let us confront the king about this. He will want to know. And make sure Gawain and the others know too. We must be sure we know what were up against." Lancelot nodded and looked down at her. "I will see you at the table then. This matter must be discussed fully." She nodded and Lancelot left. Meanwhile at the barracks Gawain had finally woken a little earlier than usual. He rubbed his head and thanked Marine for getting his meal. Lancelot soon joined him and asked, "Has anything been decided while Percival and I were out?" Gawain shook his head and replied, "No, nothing is different. But tell me: how do we plan on stopping this kingdom? They have already wreaked too much havoc. And not just for us too…" Lancelot corrected, "That kingdom that attacked the Republic was not the same kingdom. Those were of Talvani. Talvani uses fire and brute force. Their swordsmanship is more than a mach for our solders. Strategy is the only think that can help us now." Gawain nodded and asked, "So what is the plan then, friend?" Lancelot smiled and said, "I have just the plan to capture someone I know has quite a bit on information we need to know. We are going to capture her first." Gawain smiled and said, "Friend of yours?" Lancelot replied, "She was my leader and like my younger sister until I broke away. She hated me ever since that day." Gawain nodded and said, "And then she stabbed you regrettably. Strange girl if you ask me." Lancelot sighed and shook his head. "Just listen and ignore that. My plan is to use a majorly outdated strategy. It was once used in the date all the way back to the Han Dynasty in China. It is called: The Tortes." Gawain raised his eyebrows, "The Tortes? Bly me, Lancelot, if it is outdated then it means it won't work." Lancelot chuckled and replied, "Actually it may still work. But the formation will be a problem and we will need to get the right equipment. The first is the spears. These are just for the horsemen that lures them and to get the officers off their horses,the horses are for speed, and thick iron shields along with swords for emergency. The Chinese of the Han Dynasty were very orderly and strategy was the first weapon of choice. Now it is going to be ours." Gawain put his hand in front of his face and said, "I see. So if I heeded you rightly then you are saying your plan is that you will take on this kingdom with a thousand year old strategies and—outdated my I bring up—take them on? Are you sure it will work?" Lancelot nodded. "It is the last think they will expect. The last few things that are needed are you, Percival, Galahad, and Lamarck. We will be popping in and out of each crevice getting rid of the minor men and then soon overcome Shawna." Gawain asked, "That her name?" Lancelot nodded. Gawain sighed and said, "Well, Miles and all the other men are going to be extraordinarily busy. I'll let him know what we need. Luckily some of this stuff is in our armory." Lancelot stopped him and said, "Gawain. We only need about forty spears. And remember: were going to need tower shields." Gawain looked at him as if he was a stranger, "Tower Shields! Lancelot, tower shields! You can't be serious! Those things are heaver then you know." Lancelot replied, "We are going to need to rehearse this and get it down I know but it is the only thing we can do now to get her in the position of surprise and better."

Gawain sighed and went out the door. Lancelot sighed and looked at a piece of parchment paper. He grabbed a pen and started to write on the paper. He was choreographing the Tortes strategy. It may be out dated but even the fire attack Lancleot used was even older. It even worked. No, not the one in the Battle of Red Cliff or otherwise Chi Bi. That one was entirely different. This belonged to the Greeks. You know: the one that reverses the effect of water. Now you know how much traveling Lancelot has done. He threw his twenty-first paper in the fire place. His head was aching from his constant thinking. "Sod it," he whispered. Percival had entered a while ago. She stared at Lancelot hopelessly. Lamarck only chuckled quietly when Lancelot would throw another. Lancelot eventually just used a minor curse and halted. Was there something wrong? Obviously it was a yes. He tried again and then found it wasn't right… still. He placed his head in his hands. Percival looked at the paper and asked, "Don't you think it would be easier to try another strategy other than that one? It seems to vex you." Lancelot paused. Vex? Vortex. Vortexes shift and move! He forgot to shift his men. The Tortes wasn't a fixed image! That was how he would be able to surprise Shawna! All he needed to do was place himself and the others in the right place. He threw his paper and pulled another. His hand was vivid at the drawing. He smirked once he was done. Percival watched everything. It made sense! That was why it was out dated. "Lancelot, a simple well put arrow could ruin this thing. And remember: officers like Shawna today are not as stupid. Now I know why it was out dated. How in all of England is the strategy going to take a good effect?" Lancelot replied, "Trust me?" She started at him. "Well?" He asked again. Lamarck looked at the paper and looked at Lancelot. "I trust ya," He said, "I want to see how this pulls off." Lancelot smiled and said, "I thought you would see it my way Lamarck." Lamarck gave a smiling gesture. Percival looked at Lancelot in the eyes. "You don't have to help if you don't want to." Percival smiled and said, "I will help you." Gawain came back and said, "Lancelot we were able to get everything the men are confused why they are using tower shields. I said you would explain." Lancelot smiled and said, "Get the king. I will see you at the round table."

The knights didn't take too long. The king and queen looked over Lancelot's papers and then at him. "Lancelot," Queen Nimue started, "Is this full proof?" Lancelot shook his head, "No, it's outdated but I'm sure it will work. It's the last thing that they will expect I'm sure." The king looked at it and said, "I think it is perfect. I shall assist you as well." Lancelot raised his eyebrows. "You are going too?" The queen asked, "Are you sure?" He replied, "I never took part in a Chinese strategy so why not? Something new would be quite nice." Gawain breathed and then let out, "So that will make six of us trying to go with a strategy that may fail." The king smiled and said, "Oh come know my friend, surly you have faith in your old friend." Gawain put up his hands, "Of course I do. Alright, we'll see what happens." The seven of them nodded and then got to the rehearsing. The queen supervised from the above to tell them where they needed to be while the others made the necessary movements. Eventually they got the movements down and the day had come. They were able to find Shawna just on the movement to a different town. She only had a small unit. Percival was alone on the field. She was practicing her sword fighting then took a rest. She sat on the ground and drank some of the water she had on her. Shawna was approaching civilly. "Wellwellwell, what have I here? Brushing up?" Percival looked at her and glared. "Lancelot gave you a chance to be friends and even though you betrayed his trust you approach me like a friend? I have no business with you." Percival turned around and said, "Oh, but I with you. I'm glad you're here. Now don't get me wrong I regret killing Lancelot. He was my most faithful and solid lieutenant. I loved him because of that. However I have lost all of that because of his traitorous…wicked…" Shawna couldn't finish. She didn't find any satisfaction with calling him those things like she used to. "Either way. The point is I have no choice but to kill you too." She pulled her sword from its scabbard and all of the men from her unit did as well. Percival smiled and said, "Then that will be you down fall." She used her acrobatic skills to back up charged forward then chased her down a few meters before being surprised by shielded men. Shawna was shocked and she and her unit were split. She looked around confusingly and the blocked a blow from Gawain. He started dueling with her then backed out. She was surprised to see that suddenly behind her was the king. He smirked and said, "King Sonic. Pleasure to meet you." She swallowed and growled at the fact she fell for this. She started dueling with the king and was frightened by a sword about to hit her from the rear. She was about to fight the both of them but the king vanished and she was stuck with a battle against Lamarck. "Good luck," He waived as he switched with Percival. She was the hardest to fight. It was much too fast for Shawna's comfort. Shawna had no idea how she was going to compensate. This was alien to her. She was able to fight Percival but in the end it wasn't enough. She was slit in the leg. "Curse you!" She shouted. Percival smiled, "I'll keep that in mind," before disappearing. Then Lancelot appeared and disabled her. "Forgive me Captain," He said while subduing her. "Oh, it's just you," She said dully. She was actually relieved to see him alive but it was embarrassing to have him put her in a position of submission. He picked her up and then the men went into a marching row by row position. Shawna found all of her men dead. "What the bloody hell did you put up, Lancelot?" She asked. "I have done a lot of traveling, Shawna. I have learned a lot. Now, let's go."

She was soon in a prison cell. She sighed and said, "Well, this certainly is humiliating." Everyone was at the door to the dungeon. "Now what do we do?" Asked King Sonic, "I don't want to torture her. If I do that then we will appear tones more hostile then I would like." Percival was lost in thought and commented, "There isn't much we can do to her without getting resistance. I don't think we can do this peacefully." Gawain scratched his head and asked, "Should we just leave her in there until she gives in?" The king shook his head and said, "I'm going to speak to her. If she resists then we will figure something out. _No_ torturing, period. Understood?" The five of them nodded. Then Galahad mentioned, "What if we try something mental instead." The king then said it again, "We will decide something when she resists."

It didn't take too long for the king to come back. "That was weird," His comment said. "What was, sir?" Asked Lamarck. The king answered, "Well, she was silent all the way through. She didn't even sigh. She was as silent as a stone." Lancelot took a deep breath and said, "So is there anything we think we have to try to harvest her information?" Percival said, knowing better, "Someone who is silent as that is not going to be easily broken." Gawain tried another approach, "Maybe if we try to do something else like… a persuasion?" Lancelot shook his head, "No, she is very solid. I paid a huge price because of it. Two now that I count receiving by her steel." Percival watched his face drop. The king asked, "Then the first was?" Lancelot replied, "I was once a lieutenant of her unit. She led me to be part of a massacre I could have stopped instead of joined but she was like a younger sister to me. I couldn't get myself to resister her until she finally pulled my last thread. I betrayed the Akavarians to their defeat. Ever since that day she and I have had a troubled relationship. That is, of course, obvious." The king asked, "Do you blame her or you for that?" Lancelot replied, "Neither, I blame the king of Akavar for giving her the order. Ever since he took over his mother's place I found Akavar loosing honor. It was disgraceful. He had a lack of control. He never knew when to stop drawing blood."

Lamarck interrupted, "You majesty, no offence, we need to figure out how to get what we need to know. Lancelot looked at the prison door and said, "I'll see what I can do." He entered the room and walked down the cold hall. What is cold here? Was it the air or the presence? Dungeons were always so cold. It could be because of the cold air outside. It was, after all, November. Almost the end as well. Lancelot approached Shawna's cell and entered it. "Glad to see a familiar face," Shawna said, "I was beginning to think you were afraid of me poisoning you again." Lancelot chuckled and said, "I commend you for that. You know when to strike. Well done." She smiled and said, "Thank you. So what do you want to know?" Lancelot started, "Why did you try to kill Tikal?" She replied, "Revenge was part of it. The other part: I don't know. It just felt like something I wanted so much to do. But know that I think of revenge I don't seem to care. What would I do in the end? I have found that revenge offers no satisfaction. It swallows you and then once you get it it robs you of purpose." Lancelot nodded and said, "You hold truth in those words." She smiled again and said, "I'm glad you survived. Anything else you want to know?" Lancelot nodded and asked, "Shawna, why did you decide to serve Talvani?" She answered truthfully, "I joined old allies. What would you have done?" Lancelot thought on it and asked himself, "'What would I have done?' Hmm." His thoughts wondered and Shawna was actually eager to hear his thoughts. "When I left Camelot I turned from a knight to a traveling swordsman. A vagrant some call them. I went out of country to think things over. I was gone for ten years." Shawna looked quite impressed. "How many countries did you travel to?" Lancelot answered, "I had traveled all of Europe and a bit of Asia. There I learned many things. Tactics, plans, strategies, history, and even weaponry. Including the out dated ones." He looked at Shawna. She laughed and asked, "You tricked me and beat me with an outdated strategy?" Lancelot replied, "Han Dynasty, it is known as the Tortes." Shawna complimented, "Cunning."Lancelot nodded, "Thanks. Now I would like to know if you know what other kingdom is attacking us." Shawna asked, "Other kingdom? Oh dear, Lancelot, what have you gotten yourself into? I'm sorry but even we are struggling with them. They carry no banner come without a clue but not a name for them to be called by. I think it is the Galinnorians. They are a hard race and nothing but a thorn in our side. Don't think to die any time soon when they capture you though. I escaped there clutches because of their clumsiness."

Lancelot chuckled and asked, "Escaped… or let go?" Shawna was puzzled, "Pardon me, Lancelot. I didn't hear that." Lancelot replied, "If it was Galinnore then you are up for a fight. They are just as brutal as you are but carry more honor then the both of us. Unlike us they respect the elder ways. They don't kill prisoners either. They may also have found it a fool's errand to chase you." Shawna scoffed, "Lancelot, the Talvanians and I have destroyed them more than once. They are just another useless tribal kingdom." Lancelot turned and said, "Well, I have nothing more to ask from you. I may have more to ask but for now I have duties to tend to. Good day." Shawna answered back, "I'll be waiting for you." Lancelot paused. '_I'll be waiting for you_?'_ Does she even mind staying in a dungeon like this_? Wondered his mind. He shook his head and continued.

"Anything?" Asked Lamarck. Lancelot replied, "She had a lot to say," He replied. King Sonic raised his eyebrows and said, "What? She was silent for me, why not you?" Lancelot replied, "She was my associated with me. It seemed she just wanted to talk to me if anyone. I do know she isn't comfortable with strangers. She displayed that to me more than once before." Percival asked, "So what do we do now?" Lancelot replied, "She won't try anything. We best dispatch before what she and I think is Galannore attacks. Come, let us hurry." Percival stopped him and asked, "Lancelot, who is the Galannorians?" Lancelot replied, "They are another tribal kingdom. They carry twice the honor we do. I have never seen such skilled warriors." Lamarck asked, "How skilled? Surly not as skilled as we are. I'm sure we are fine." Lancelot chuckled and replied, "Lamarck, Can you take an army with your bare hands?" Lamarck widened his eyes. "Well their knights can. They had a different belief from the Knuckles tribe and split from them. Galennore is honorable because they fight to harm not to kill. They have no such tools to do so. When they met against my unit when I was serving Akavar I was nearly defeated. Their armor is thick and if possible we could make them valuable allies. They don't use swords but they will use armor and shields. They should probably explain how they get up close to you. Their shield tactics are unthinkable but so simple to have come up with." Percival commented, "They sound more dangerous than we may think. I feel we may need to use our powers all the more." Lancelot nodded and said, "They are strong so be careful. Their life is dedicated to martial arts. You may also find it hard to kill them. Their armor may be heavy, but it can stop a blow and they can be very quick. Lucien knows them better than I do. So if there is anything else you need to know about them then just ask him." Sonic nodded and said, "Alright then. You have your orders and may dispatch when ready." They bowed and initiated their orders. Lancelot was the first to leave. Gawain was next then it was Percival, Lamarck, and Galahad. Lucien was also issued orders to go to a town.

As Lancelot settled to his target he looked around the walls. He was given a room from the South-East guard house. He climbed up the stairs and asked the watchmen, "Have you seen anything to be concerned of?" The guard shook his head and said back, "The town has been quite peaceful. I would wish that trouble would come so things wouldn't be so droll but I know I'll regret it in the end." Lancelot chuckled and said, "Well it may yet come. Stay ready." The guard stood at attention and kept his bow ready a ripe kill. Then something got his attention. "Sir, what is that?" Lancelot turned and asked, "What is… Oh, bloody hell. Open the gates!" The gates flew open and horrified townspeople flooded in. "What happened?" Lancelot questioned a guard. "There were not even too many. Only three of them were there. I don't know how they did it. They took out our numbers so quickly. Suddenly fire began to spread and everything was burning so quickly. We didn't have a choice." Lancelot asked, "Did they use their hands?" The guard shook his head, "No, sir. Their weapons were made from some sort of sorcery or power. I don't know what it was. It was as if it was your own." Lancelot asked, "My own power? How? That's not possible…Unless…"

Meanwhile Lucien's town had appeared already attacked. He charged in and stopped near the gate. He climbed over the wall and took a good look at his enemy. "Those aren't Galannorians!" He examined more closely and said, "No, I don't think so." He charged forward and stopped behind a wall. One of them ignited their weapons and said, "Let's start the fires. Go go." Lucien shook his head and said, "No no they can't be." He ignited his weapon and said, "I suggest you leave." They looked at him and glared at him. They won't able to recognize him if they knew him because of his hood and wrapped mask. "Give us a good reason and we will consider it," The one in the middle said. He was serious too. Lucien replied, "There is no need for this. You could become allies with Camelot instead. Please, come." They looked at each other and the leader replied, "I'm sorry, but we do not accept alliances. We are no kingdom. We are a hidden breed. But that doesn't concern you. Please, move to the side. Death was not issued in this contract." Lucien replied, "I am not going to sit here and let you burn this refuge. You must face me here. He emitted his aikuchis and got into a ready stance. He sighed and nodded to his men, "So be it." They attacked and Lucien lunged forward. He attacked with what agility he had and matched theirs. "You impress me," Said one. "I have trained," Replied Lucien, "You seem to have similar training." Lucien span around and launched two of them forward and dogged the other then cut him across the right ribcage while moving forward then stabbed him in the back and slit his neck. The other recovers and ran at him by that time. Lucien flipped with a whirlwind-like spin and cut up the other while the leader thought fast enough to block every blow. The two peered at each other and recovered their breath. "You are quite skilled." He closed his blades and went into a hand to hand and said, "Let us see if my verification is correct." Lucien chuckled and did as he did then met him with hand to hand combat. He was difficult to hit but Lucien eventually got one or two strikes. Finally Lucien grabbed his arm and broke it. The man screamed out and then his head was turned around. Lucien was catching breath but widened his eyes at what he saw a part of. He slowly moved the sleeve and found a mark that was familiar. All too familiar. Lucien removed his gauntlet and was shocked. These men we Cloaks. He looked up and felt a sick feeling in his stomach, "Oh no."

Done with this other long chapter. I hope it is likable. I'll try to get my others done.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Minus one Lancelot

Lucien was helping the townspeople move back in but thinking all the while that he just killed his kin. He never had to kill another Cloak and he never wanted to. "Who hired them? What is their purpose in doing this job?" He strutted back to help another family but with his mind in a different place. "I have to warn Lancelot. He will need to know before it's too late! But… I should help the townspeople first."

Gawain was in his destination. He sat down on a step and took a deep breath. "Good, I'm not late," He said with relief. He could only wonder what this new enemy was though. He was eager to fight them but he was carful of what he would wish for. If they came by then he would only hope to communicate with them. The Galinnorians were not hostile toward this tribe but they would not enjoy their company. Gawain stood back up and walked to the North-East watchtower. As soon as he got to the top he found nothing that caught his attention. He could just barely see the sun over the hill. That told him that it could be near dusk. He looked around again and found nothing. "I wonder if the others are doing fine." He looked a direction to where he could just see the top of a tower from a town pretty far from but not far enough. That was the one Percival was guarding. Lancelot's was more in the Outlands. He was very far from Gawain. Lamarck's was further towards the east where the attacks were not done yet. Gawain could only hope that it stayed that way.

Percival's town was safe. She arrived a while ago. Galahad waived at her and she departed to his destination. He had to pass through Percival's to get there so they shared a path for a while. She waived back and nodded him some luck. Hopefully God would give them all the luck they needed. Hopefully He would hear her prayer for luck. Or at least stop the attacks. She also prayed Lancelot and the others would be able to withstand the attacking force. "Sir Percival," She was addressed, "Are you alright? You seem to look grim." Percival answered with her senses back to her duty, "I am fine. Have you seen anything yet?" The guard shook his head, "No, sir. Just the grass and trees. However the sun coming down is making me nervous. I have a feeling that the attackers are waiting till nightfall to attack." Percival pondered his thought. It was logical and made sense if it was true. Her trouble senses were beginning to feel the nudging. "I agree, lieutenant. But that is why I'm here." He smiled and said, "And that's enough to make me happy. I only hope everything stops before all of Camelot burns." Percival assured, "It won't. I know that much."

Lamarck was at a stand by feeling. He was at his location and everything didn't feel right. He was taking slow breaths and trying to calm down. They couldn't be that hard, could they? Besides they aren't even armed. But maybe that was what scared him the most. He sighed and told himself, "Keep it together, Lamarck. Everyone is depending on you." He looked out a window and saw that there were about three family's moving in. That was a bad sign. Maybe they were about to take a move on him. He would have to be prepared if so. Lamarck picked himself up and went up to the tower. The sun was blocked by a hill. The sun was also going down. That was not good to his prospective. They might have been waiting for that. He scanned the area and made sure to be ready.

Galahad in the other hand from everyone except Lucien had arrived at his town already evacuating. "That's my cue," He said. Galahad kicked his horse with his heals and stopped near the gate. "Sir Galahad!" Exclaimed a guard, "Please hurry. They are already starting the torching!" Galahad asked, "How many?" The guard replied, "Three and only three, sir. They just came unexpectedly and have not killed anyone but they are too skilled to fight." Galahad growled and said, "Stay focused on getting the people out. Those men are mine to deal with." The guard corrected, "Sir, they're female." Galahad groaned and said, "Why couldn't Percival deal with this then?" He ran in after dismounting his horse and saw the tree females activating their weapons. "I wouldn't do that," Galahad warned, "That would only make me have to take you down." One whispered into the leader's ear. She shrugged and Galahad only picked up a few other louder yet still quiet words, "He does seem powerful." The leader nodded and said, "Failure to a contract is not an option. We must take necessary risks. But out of curiosity we would like to hear you name." Galahad replied, "I am Galahad, one of the Knights of the Round Table. It is my duty to protect Camelot. Therefore I will not let you proceed. The leader put her right hand's finger to her lips while tilting her head in a thinking position. "'Galahad,' you say? Well I have no doubts you could perhaps defeat us but we are not going to falter. We will continue to burn the towns until we meet the standard count." Galahad asked, "And that would be?" She replied, "I'm sorry but it is against my protocol to say anything else of our contracts." She was about to continue but Galahad stopped her again, "Wait, 'we'? Who is this 'we'?" She replied, "We will answer. We are a fine breed," She started. "We are warriors of stealth and of forward battle," Explained the next. "And we do not rest until we complete our contracts," finished the younger looking girl. They finished with one last statement in harmony, "We are the Cloaks." Galahad asked, "Cloaks? Wait, you mean like Lucien?"

The leader was about to continue to the burning but when she heard the name Lucien, she put away her weapon. "How do you know that name?!" The one on the right asked. "What does it mean to you?" He questioned in curiosity. Maybe he would be able to convince them to stop. "We have answered your question now answer us!" Demanded the same Cloak, "How do you know that name?" Galahad replied, "Before I do I want to know why you are doing this, who it is you work for, and why you are so earnest to know." The leader replied, "If you tell us where he is, how you know him, and what he is doing; we will answer you." Galahad nodded and said, "I thank you but I feel you are lying to me. If your rules tell me you cannot tell anyone these things then why do you suddenly change your mind?" The younger Cloak asked, "Is that a question you wish to replace with another?" Galahad answered, "I will answer another question for you if you wish to know another." The leader shook her head and said, "He have no other questions. You will have to remove one of yours." Galahad thought of it and said, "I suppose I could live without knowing why you are breaking your rules so suddenly. I was just making sure you would not lie." She assured, "Cloaks have no choice but to be honest. We go by a code that demands honesty from us." Galahad murmured, "That is reassuring, I suppose. Now then, what question do you want answered first?" She replied, "How do you know Lucien?" Galahad replied, "He is the manservant of Lancelot and a handy messenger." She distributed what Galahad had said and whispered, "So he has taken a perfect place to stay hidden. He was always the humble one. Your turn, what do you wish to know?" Galahad asked, "Who sent you to do this?" The Cloak on the left answered, "The kingdom goes by the name of Galinnore. We were to send a warning. You seem to have angered them." Galahad rubbed his chin, "I see. Alright, what do you want to know next?" The younger replied, "We withdraw the question: 'what he is doing' and ask in its stead: who is this, 'Lancelot'?" Galahad replied, "He was once the leader of the Round Table until he left for ten years. He is one of our strongest knights who has the ability to wield the power of chaos." One of the Cloaks said to the other two, "The Hero of Chaos must be who he refers to." The leader nodded. "So you are allies with the Hero of Chaos? Very nice." Galahad replied, "Thank you. Now tell me why you are doing this for Galinnore." The leader replied, "Galinnore has the amount to pay for our services. You have angered the Galinnorians and they are now punishing you. They have sent us to do this. So now it is to our last question. Where is Lucien?" Galahad replied, "He should be around the south-west. His job is to protect that town. Now why do you want to find him?" The leader replied, "Because he is our master… and my lover."

Galahad squinted his eyes, "Who are you?" She replied removing her mask, "I am known as Sapphire." She was probably named because of her eyes. They were a sapphire blue. "Sapphire, Lucien never mentioned you." She shook her head and said sadly, "I'm not surprised. I hurt him badly. He is forgiving. He probably didn't mention me so that he wouldn't be tempted to talk worse of me. I should have held my tongue. He would have never left if I did. I thank you for telling me this. These are my daughters, Demahsa and Enola." He bowed and said, "Well then Sapphire, Demahsa, Enola, I thank you for negotiating with me peacefully." They bowed and said, "We thank you as well." They left without another word. Galahad then let the townspeople know that they may come back. He began to help them return.

Lancelot was surprised to see Lucien running to his gates. "Lancleot! Lancelot! This is urgent!" Lancelot jumped down and asked, "Why are you troubled?" Lucien replied, "Those people we thought were Galinnore are not. They are my kin! They're Cloaks!" Lucien growled and said, "I suspected as much. Who are they working for?" Lucien shook his head and said, "I haven't a clue. I had to kill my opponents. You know how they are, Lancelot. We never stop until we finish our contract. We are mercenaries, assassins, solders you can hire us all the same. Whoever sent them is very angry with us. I just hope she isn't involved with this." Lancelot assured, "She shouldn't be. My heart tells me she may be but not for the money. I feel that she is searching for you." Lucien agreed, "I feel the same but I don't want to see her right now. I'm in no mood for her." Lancelot sighed and said, "Lucien, that was fifteen years ago. God doesn't want us to hold accounts for so long." Lucien added, "I'm sure he doesn't want us to hold them at all; I'm not, I assure you I just… can't get those words out of my head. Half my life has been thinking on those words." Lancelot put his hand on his shoulder and put out, "Lucien, if you can think about nothing else then that then you _are_ still holding a fault towards her. Let it go." Lucien nodded and said, "Your right. I should return to my post. I was just here to warn you." Lancelot nodded and said, "I won't forget it. Thank you, Lucien." Lucien bowed and took off.

"Are you sure they'll be alright?" Asked the young Lady of the Lake, "I fear they are up to more than they think." The King replied, "I have faith in them. Although, I must ask: why do you question with worry?" She replied, "I looked into the lake and found something horrible. I'm not sure if it is true but I have a strange thought that it is going to come true." The King also seemed troubled. "What did you see?" The Queen turned sore eyed and replied, "Lancelot will be in trouble of great quantity. I fear for him. I am most concerned for him out of any knight. You know why I am, my love." King Sonic smiled and said, "He is my greatest knight. I know he will pull through finely. My feelings tell me that Lancelot will fall but not to death. This is _if_ he falls." She still seemed sore. "Maybe another knight like Percival or Lamarck should accompany him. He may not like it but he will need the help. This enemy is not Galinnore." King Sonic looked at her puzzled and asked, "Why do wish him to work with another when he is the best of the table. He will pull through. Why take so much precaution?" The Queen sighed and put her hand on her face. "Don't you remember?" She asked, "He's my foster son. And maybe the only son I will have. I don't want to lose him." The King smiled and held her close. "You shouldn't worry of him. He knows what he is doing."

The next day came and Lancelot was still at his post. "SIR!" A guard shouted, "I see movement to the south!" Lancelot got up and said, "Finally." He smirked and went to the watchtower. The movement was quick and barely sightable. Suddenly the gates blew open. Two guards tried to confront them but were knocked out in a flash. Lancelot jumped down and smiled, "Hello there." They looked at each other and replied, "Good morning." He knew them to be polite even among enemies. "Lucien warned me about you. I wish he wasn't telling me the truth." The Cloak on the right asked, "Lucien? I haven't heard that name in fifteen years. How do you know Lucien?" Lancelot answered, "He wouldn't want me to say. Sorry to disappoint you. Now I can't let you proceed so you're just going to have to push your way through." He pulled out his sword and pointed it at them. "So be it," The leader said. They readied themselves to face him and then charged forward. Lancelot was carful when he faced them. Especially since there were three of them. Their style was recognizable. Lucien usually used it verse a weaker enemy. Lancelot ducked, slashed, flipped, and spun through his enemies and eventually stabbed one through the chest. Also Known As: Get out of there fast! But instead he kicked the downed enemy out the gate and let the destruction happen out there. His enemy's wound started to glow then he exploded into ash. A Cloak trap for unaware opponents. It wasn't violent like blood here or there but it was deadly. Fortunately Lucien had told Lancelot all he needed to know about the Cloaks and what they truly are. "I'm impressed. You know more about us then I thought." Lancelot smiled and continued to fight.

By the time Lucien had gotten back to his town it seemed to be up in—no not flames—a little bit of fight… err… argument. Fight is the wrong word. It was at the gates. "Now how can we believe that?!" Shouted a guard at the three travelers, "You clam peace but your allies burn our homes." The leader of the three asked, "And yet you trust one of us as your protector. You would turn your back on him thinking he would protect it?" The townspeople shouted at them and the Captain replied, "He has done too much to for us be called an enemy. We trust him because he has proven to be trustworthy for many times." Lucien knew the answer but he yelled it out anyway, "What's going on here?! Captain?" The Captain replied, "These women are of the enemy and yet clam to come in peace. Do you know them?" Lucien looked at them. The leader removed her hood and said his name with a weak smile. He looked away but hid his action with a tightening of his metal gauntlets. She begged him, "Please look at me, Lucien." Lucien was hesitant but still doing the action. His eyes met the beautiful woman that both loved him and hurt him deeply. "I have been looking for you," She said to him. "I know," He replied, "What do you want, Sapphire?" She felt a little hurt by his tone, "I…I only wished to find you. Am I still the one you love? Have you abandoned that for another?" Lucien watched her sad face plead him to answer. "I… Forgive me, it's that… I had not yet recovered from fifteen years back." She looked at the ground sadly. "I feared that it would have been that much worse." Lucien smiled and tried not to let her be bothered, "Think nothing of it, Sapphire. I am happy to see a familiar, beautiful face. No one could forget those eyes especially." She smiled and her spirit lifted. "Now tell me: who are these young girls that follow you?" She smiled and said, "Why, these are your daughters. You remember Enola. She is the eldest." Enola lifted her hood and smiled, "Father." Lucien smiled and said, "Well, you're so beautiful I hardly recognized you." She giggled. "And the other?" Sapphire replied, "Her parents failed their duties as Cloaks and paid death in return. She was a baby then. I took her and named her Demahsa." Lucien smiled and said, "I am joyful that you have done so, Sapphire." She smiled at Lucien with relief.

Lancelot was puffing for air and the other Cloak—not being the leader—had need to do the same. Lancelot had failed to get the leader out before his trap was triggered and the town was now abandoned and in flames. There was no point in fighting with the Cloak marauder but that's not what he thought. They two clashed blades again and again. This one was wise and difficult. Much like Lucien but a little weak and crudely blanced. There was a pause between the two. "You already won. Why do you persist?" The Cloak replied, "I have something to prove killing you. If I kill you then I will be able to prove to be as great as Lucien." Lancelot laughed and said whilst catching his breath, "Oh, I'm afraid that it won't be much of an accomplishment. Lucien had already beaten me in battle. He served the republic when I served Akavar and defeated me but instead of killing me he talked me into defecting." The Cloak replied, "Then that will tell my brothers and sister that I am just as strong." He charged forward and Lancelot blocked it and went back to dueling with him. Lancelot was able to cut him but cussed when he did. He missed the chest. And, yes, it was a bad thing. The Cloak wasn't in pain for long. He soon healed and started fighting again.

Lancelot hadn't had this kind of trouble for a while. He was fighting for a long time. It was getting on his nerves. "Just get out of my way!" Lancelot shouted. He brought up his hand and shouted, "Chaos…" A weapon of chaos energy shaped as a lance appeared, "Lance!" The lance was unstoppable and soon enough went through the Cloak's chest. He fell to his knees and started to glow. Lancelot widened his eyes and ran as fast as he could then took cover. He dove over some debris and the explosion took action. "Bloody shades," he cursed, "they always need to be stabbed in the heart and…" Suddenly searing pain shot up somewhere behind him and everything went black.

I am finally done. Be done with the next chapter soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Capture, Day One

There was a bump that woke Lancelot. He hit his head against the side of whatever he was riding in. He got up and heard jingling of chains. His wrists and ankles were chained to walls. He groaned and felt his head. It was a minor bump but painful still. Lancelot laid his head on the ground again and listened to the wagon on the road and the horses sounding off. He could hear two men talking behind him and other voices, male and female, talking to each other. He must be in an escort to some part of the Galinnorians' territory. They were most likely going to ask him questions_. I might as well stick to my Akavarian training_. _It should stop me from saying anything_, he thought to himself. The wagon came to a stop and the doors opened. He was exposed to light a bit too soon. He hid his face from the light but could barely see a Cloak and a Galinnorian elite come in to get him out. "Carful, if he killed Roman, Dune, and Hark then he is dangerouse," The Cloak warned. They held him while someone else was undoing his chains. They pulled him out and put him on his knees one they reached around in front of the cage wagon.

"Who are you?" Asked a Galannorian captain. But Lancelot was silent. "Answer him!" Shouted a Lieutenant. Lancelot just stared at him. He growled then hit him with his shield. Lancelot didn't even show aggression or gave satisfaction of a sound. He winced and the captain put his hand on the man's shoulder. "Let him be." The lieutenant nodded and ignored Lancelot. "This place is hidden in the mountains and the snow is coming. You won't be able to escape." Lancelot didn't say anything still. "Take him to the princess. She will decide what will happen to him." The Galannorian nodded and motioned the Cloak to help him.

Lancelot was dragged all the way through stone halls and then to a wooden door. He could hear something a little unpleasant. Scratch that, way too unpleasant. There were quite a bit of screams. The Cloak sighed and shook his head. "I can't believe your king allows this, Jericho. Huhh, you would think she was a lady." Jericho replied, "Only in the outside, Throne." He opened the door and there was a strange looking women laughing as someone was shouting in pain from something she would do. Jericho cleared his throat and stuttered, "M-milady? The captain said you were to decide what t-to do with… this prisoner." She glared at his interruption of her "fun" She looked at Lancelot and smiled, "Oh, what a handsome toy you are. I wonder how long it will take until it breaks." Lancelot didn't change any emotion. Akavarians were taught to do this. They couldn't really be broken. Even a recruit would stay silent. She strutted close to him and moved his face side to side. She slapped him but he didn't do anything. She looked at him with a puzzled face. "Hmm, this one is strange. Leave him here." Jericho nodded and exited quickly. Throne questioned, "What is your plan to 'break' him. I don't think you'll even get a sound." She glared and said, "We'll see about that. Now go!" Throne wasn't afraid of her nor did he jump. He glared and left. "Now what to do with you," She pondered aloud. Lancelot glared her in the eyes. She scoffed at first but then she found herself in an eye lock. She felt a shiver run down her and started to feel uncomfortable. "Stop that," She demanded sternly. He didn't do anything. "Did you hear me? I said stop staring!" Lancelot still stared. She grew cross then kicked him in the head. He fell on the ground but as sound as a straw dummy. "Fine, I'll just have to try harder."

Down back in Camelot's territory the attacks haven't started up for a while. Each town and territory was still and peaceful. Percival still didn't feel safe. "Where is Lancelot?" She asked. The entire table shook their heads. "I hope he's alright," Said the queen, "When will Lucien return?" Gawain looked out the window and said, "Ah, here he is. He's coming." Lamarck also looked out the window. "With Lancelot?" Galahad asked. Gawain shook his head. "No, he's alone." Lucien arrived in the room and said, "I have grim news. Lancelot was not at his post. The town is now ash." The words pierced the queen's heart. Her tears started to cry. "Could he be alright?" Percival asked. Lucien shook, "I don't know. I am about to go and track what happened. It seems my kin have not been able to best him and something sneaked behind him." Percival stood up, "I will join you. We have lost enough knights." The King nodded and declared, "Then it's settled. Percival, Lucien, you may look for Lancelot. If you find a trace then let us know." Galahad stood up as well and said, "My lord. Allow me to take Gawain and try to find Lancelot around the south-east." He shook his head and said, "That's a big risk." Galahad looked down but then he asked, "My lord, I know this is strange but what if I were to travel with Shawna?" The king raised an eyebrow and asked, "What are you asking? Are you trying to get yourself killed? She would probably kill you at first sight." Galahad shook his head, "No, I think she will be willing to help. Besides, I'm sure she would know where to look. Gawain could help me contain her." Gawain agreed, "Yes, after all she does have some care for him. I can see it in her eyes." King sighed and said, "Alright, if you're so sure."

Percival and Lucien left to try to track Lancelot. Galahad and Gawain ran down to the prison. Shawna heard a cell door open and asked, "Lancelot, you must have questions." Gawain answered, "No, not Lancelot, us. We need your help." She raised an eyebrow and blinked, "Is that so? Well spit it out." Galahad replied, "Help me find my friend, Lancelot. I know you want to help. Please, you must help us." She asked, "What's wrong? Lancelot?" She felt a little worry take her over. "He's not hurt is he?" She accidentally showed emotion. "We think so," Gawain said. She stopped and said, "Fine, I'll help but in one condition. That will be said later." Galahad replied, "Fine, now come on." They led her to her armor and weapons. Surprisingly they didn't seem concerned nor did they say, "You'd better not try anything." They simply just asked: do you have this, do you have that, are you almost done, do you need that sharpened, do you need a dagger, are you ready? All these questions were asked softly. She replied softly all the same and gave thought. She changed her mind. She would actually help. She was about to make this her escape but this changed her mind. Lancelot always made those offers when they were about to deploy.

"Are you well?" Galahad asked. She cleared her throat and replied, "Me? Oh, uhm. I am fine, thank you. It's just…Doesn't it bother you that you are exposing yourselves. You haven't even demanded co-operation. Nor did you threaten me. I wonder why." Gawain replied, "What's the point? You're doing it anyway. We just thought you knew that that's what we wanted." She nodded and replied, "Yes, but that's not it. You sharpened my sword, gave me a dagger, gave me some bolts and a crossbow, then gave me my armor." Galahad and Gawain chuckled and asked, "And what is to be bothered by that?" She replied, "That I'm also right behind you." Galahad asked again, "And what is so bothering by that?" She replied, "That…that I'm your enemy?" Gawain shrugged and said, "You are not right now. Right now it is like 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend.' That's all I have to say about it." She shook her head and said, "Well, now I've seen everything. I rest my case. Come we have your friend to find. She sped up and the two followed.

Percival looked at the ash and found a scrap of metal. "Does this mean anything to you?" She asked Lucien. Lucien examined it and replied, "Its Dark Steel. The same material my kin uses for armor. It looks like Roman's." Percival looked at it and asked, "How do you know?" Lucien replied, "Because the only Shade I know who messes up on his armor is Roman. His skills are moderate but he was no blacksmith. Only his armor would leave its pieces behind." Percival asked, "Then what about this?" Lucien looked at it and said, "It's just a piece of glass from a window." She dropped it and said, "Oh. You know this place is as if there were some catapults firing. They must have grabbed the bodies too." Lucien replied, "No, this damage is of a Cloak. Understand that I didn't say anything earlier because I didn't want to but… Cloaks, you must be careful. You know what a Shade is, right?" She nodded, "Yes, a creature of dark magic. They can only be killed by being stabbed in the heart. Why? Are the Cloaks associated with them?" Lucien shook his head. "No, Cloak is the 'cloak' name for the real name of the race that was lost: The Shades." She widened her eyes and asked, "You're a Shade?" He nodded and said, "I am. And so are the others. Be cautious." She shook her head and said, "I don't believe it. You are too good to be a Shade. They are evil. You couldn't be." Lucien sighed at her and cut his hand then showed it to her. He healed instantly. She looked at him and asked, "Why?" He replied, "Because that is what must be. I just thought I would tell you so that we could co-operate better." She shook her hand and said, "Were we not doing that anyway?"

A day passed. Lucien had barely collected evidence that the Cloaks missed. That added with what Sapphire was able to say. Gawain's group had no luck. Lancelot had just endured a second torcher. "Grrr! How frustrating!" The princess shouted. She glared at Lancelot and heard the door open. "What!" She shouted. "You're wasting your time," said the Cloak. "I'm not done yet, Throne!" Throne chuckled and shot back, "I found out who that is. Sapphire, who is one of ours, has figured out who he is. Not only that but she seems to have found our old chieftain. Hand him over to us and we'll take care of him. We know more about him then you." She growled and gave a dismissive grunt. Throne walked over to Lancelot and said, "Here we go. Easy does it. Careful, you're still in a lot of pain." Lancelot tried to walk with Throne but his legs weren't able to keep him up. "You alright?" Throne asked after they left. "…Very good," He groand. Throne chuckled and said, "You'll have to forgive her. She hates it when people can tolerate her torture. She likes hearing and giving pain." Lancelot groaned again, "Swell." Throne looked at him and said, "Did you even take a deep breath?" Lancelot replied, "Uh uh." Throne looked at his condition and said, "You are tougher than you look." Lancelot groaned tiredly. Throne took him to a big structure inside the walls of the castle to what looked like the Cloaks would seem to barrack. "What in Avalon happened to him?" Asked Enola, "Is he alright?" Throne replied, "Yes, he's fine. He held on too. We had best get him to Herb. She will be able to help him with his pain."

Herb hummed as she worked. To Lancelot's surprise she was just twelve. How fast could she learn? Her voice was soothing and she seemed to enjoy what she did. "So, how long have you served as a knight?" She asked. Lancelot tried to speak but the pain was a little overwhelming. "Here drink this," Her light voice said. Lancelot listened and drank a little. She helped him drink it slowly then asked, "Feel any better?" Lancelot took a relaxing breath. "Good, it's taking effect. Now it's going to take a month to… Oh my." Lancelot opened his eyes and found his wounds and pain lost instantly. "Thank you," He said. "You're welcome, but how did you do that?" Lancelot replied, "I wield the power of chaos. I was already slowly healing. You just quickened it." She dropped her things with a look of aw. "Wait, you're the Hero of Chaos!" She exclaimed, "How is it possible that you were captured?" Lancelot replied, "Even though I am who you speak of I can be captured like any ordinary servant. But tell me: Do you know why the Galinnorians are angered by us." Herb shrugged and Lancelot helped her pick up the shards of a clay mortar. "I think it was something about attacking their people. Some of your minor knights were found dead near one of their forces. A wounded Galinnorian confirmed it was your forces before death. So they hired us to punish you. And we like our pittance so we accepted." Lancelot was stricken with confusion. "The king never even assigned anyone to interrupt a shipment of any sort. We haven't even deployed forces in years. At lease, as far as I know. I have only returned about four days ago."

Herb shrugged and said, "Well whether you're innocent or not doesn't bother us. We don't care who we are hired by. We don't know the full story but like I said, 'If we have pittance, then why not?' It's just the way things are." Lancelot nodded, "I understand. I worked with your people before. I only wonder if a few remember me. If I may, I'd like to know if the names Crow, Sew, Coarse, and Vail are familiar to you." She nodded, "Crow and Coarse are dead. That was about five years ago. Their job was to be their last. Don't worry, they were ready. Sew is out in the field right now. She did say he would like to see you soon. Crow? Well," She smiled, "Crow is our chieftain. And a good one at that. He's also my foster father." Lancelot raised his eyebrows and asked, "Where is your parents?" She shrugged, "I don't know. They just disappeared. I know they will be back because they write to me every day. They know where I am. I just wish they would be back soon. I haven't seen them since I was four." Lancelot smiled and said, "Take heart, they will not abandon you." She agreed, "I know. But I'm interested in you. Where are yours?" He replied, "My foster mother is now the queen of Camelot. But I was not born from the womb. I was created by my mother. She understood the power of chaos and created me from it purely. She was also a queen. She wanted something to protect her people. I did just that. Then my brother took the throne and Shawna was born. She took a roll as a captain and I volunteered to serve as her lieutenant. I treated her like a younger sister. My brother got an amazing feeling of victory and wanted more. It turned to blood lust. He ordered my unit to kill a major village of where an enemy kingdom had little but plenty income. I tried to talk Shawna out of it but she didn't listen. I played along with fear. My mother tried to control him and bring him back to his senses but he cut her in two. Therefore being demanded of greater loyalty eventually the Cloaks had come. Lucien…" Herb smiled and said, "You know Lucien?" Lancelot nodded and said, "He is a friend. Why?" Herb replied, "Lucien is the greatest Cloak known to us. He is in inspiration to us all. Not all know him by appearance; but they know him by skill."

A knock was on the door. "Come," Herb said in reply. "Herb, is he well?" Asked Throne. She nodded and said, "Completely healed. I had no idea he was a chaos manipulator." Throne looked surprised, "Oh, so this is the Hero of Chaos? A pleasure to meet you." Lancelot nodded, "Likewise." Throne smiled and said, "Sew would like to see you." Lancelot nodded. "It's good to see you, friend," Sew greeted. Lancelot asked, "What have you been doing up at late?" Sew replied, "Oh, just that and this is all. You?" Lancelot replied, "Traveling mostly."

"Lucien, over here!" Percival shouted. Lucien jogged over and looked at the foot steppes in the hardened mud. "These are Galinnorian boots. The Galinnorians must be holding him. They do appear to be dragging something. I found some scrabbled steps over there, then a wagon trail. There are also some horse prints." Percival asked, "Do you think that you could track them any better?" Lucien replied, "Unfortunately they split paths here. I can't tell which one the wagon took." Percival took a depressed deep breath. "Alright, I will take the left and you can take the right." Lucien asked, "Is that wise? One of us could be attacked." Percival replied, "We have to find some trace." Lucien paused. "… Alright, be careful. Cloaks can turn invisible and be soundless." She nodded, "I will. Good luck to you." Lucien nodded and said, "God watch over you." Percival ran down the path cautiously. Her hand was on her sword ready to battle if need be.

Galahad watched Shawna study the ground and look around. "No, he couldn't be here. I think we should join up with your friends." Gawain asked, "Giving up?" She nodded, "When it's here. I would search in the Outlands. It's the only solution. Otherwise maybe we could check out the town that Percival and Lucien were studying. Maybe they forgot a thing or two." Galahad shrugged and said, "It's possible. But Lucien would only gather what he needed." Shawna shrugged and said, "Let us see to it." Gawain mounted his horse and said, "Galahad, I feel like we are being watched." Shawna interrupted, "Well why not? I feel the same. See those trees? Pretend you don't know but there seems to be something hiding in them. I noticed just a minute ago." Galahad didn't look but he asked, "Do you know who they are?" Shawna shook her head and said, "I would blame Galinnore but it couldn't be. And the Cloaks would be invisible. It must be Talvani." Galahad watched her mount her horse. "Follow me," She directed. Galahad and Gawain listened. If Telvani was spying on them then what did they want?

"So where is Edward?" Asked Sew, "I haven't seen him or heard from him lately." Lancelot looked at her sadly and said, "I'm afraid he's dead. There was nothing I could do to save him." Sew breathed and said, "That is… too bad. He was very brave. But nonetheless I would also ask if the republic is doing fine." Lancelot smiled and said, "Now there I can give you good news. The republic is now its own and free from any slavery. Akavar has been scattered around England." Sew nodded, "That is good news. But if the Akavarians are scattered then it could be trouble later. Not that you can do anything right now." Lancelot looked out a window and said, "That's fine. However I would like to take a walk outdoors." Sew nodded and looked at Herb. She nodded in response. Lancelot picked himself up and walked out the door to the halls of the provided headquarters of the Cloaks. He then stepped to the door where the door to the outside was behind.

As soon as he left he could hear clanking and grunts from training. Cloaks and Galinnorians alike were stepping on the paths. Some locked in conversation, and other were training. Sew was following Lancelot to ensure there was no quarrel. Lancelot was surprised on the Galinnorians' training. They had to practice with their hands, a shield, or tower shield, but he knew that. It was what they were training with. Every one of them towered over Lancelot. Their training forced them to wear the most unbearable weight. Thick heavy armor, a bag of stones, and heavy shields. It was no longer a mystery why Galinnorians would be so agile in heavy armor. By the training they're receiving it would make heavy armor feel like ordinary cloths. They were also trained to use their shields as their everyday tool. Such as: Gardening, watering plants, fighting, err… eating, and even breaking down things of sorts. They all started with hand to hand combat. Lancelot watched two combatants bow then get in a guard. There was a clap and they started at each other. He was familiar with one. What was his name? Oh yes, Jericho it was. He blocked one strike then another and another. He continued his defense when he finally used a counter. He took his advantage and finally put his opponent in a hold.

"Stop," said the constructor, "Well done, Jericho. You can move on." Jericho did a bow and exited the circle. "That is the Battle Circle," Sew explained, "The Galinnorians use it for training and arena practice. In this case it is an actual arena. You can gain a lot of respect if you win. It's what the Galinnorians do to gain a start for honor. Jericho has made his fortieth win just now. Ten more and he will become the honorary champion." Jericho popped his neck and thanked his congratulators. "Do Cloaks participate?" Sew shook her head, "No, we don't. We haven't the time." Lancelot still watched and then grew early of watching after seeing Jericho win his tenth. He saw some children playing as if they were already warriors. They fought each other carefully and happily. One seemed to have better teachings. Lancelot smiled as he watched the child persist. But then he was flipped on the ground. Lancelot chuckled at the child. He approached him and offered him a hand. The child smiled and accepted.

"Nicely done," He encouraged, "but how about trying using more speed then brute force." The child nodded and got back into stance. The two got into a small lock again and this time he won. "Well done," Lancelot complimented. The child smiled in excitement and helped his friend up. "How about you try?" Sew asked. Lancelot asked, "Against a child?" Sew shook her head, "No, but you may be forced." She pointed at a lieutenant. The same one he made a bad impression with. "What do you two think you are doing talking with an enemy?" The children were frightened a bit and tried to make an excuse. "Don't blame them," Lancelot said calmly. He looked at Lancelot and asked, "Do you think you have a right to poison our children with your teachings?" A child defended Lancelot, "He was only giving me advice, sir." The lieutenant sneered at him and said, "Get back." The younger two stepped back immediately. Sew also stepped back as well as the other troops. Lancelot stared at the Galinnorian lieutenant. "Gregor, he had no intent of any hostility," Sew said, "Do not do this. You may regret it!" Gregor was his name, was it? It seemed like a good enough name for who he was. Lancelot looked him in the eyes and he did the same. Gregor did the first attack and hit Lancelot in the stomach. He didn't expect it but it was a good move. The two locked again but Gregor stunned him and flipped him over. Lancelot got up and then Gregor rammed into him. Sew wanted to help but that was not aloud with the agreement they made with Galinnor. Lancelot was about to get up but he was in a little too much pain. Gregor added more but chopping him in the back and kicking his stomach. Lancelot was doing this one purpose. He wanted to prove the Galinnorians wrong of Camelot being hostile to them. Besides, he was gaining and advantage: pity. The only one who was poisoning their children's minds was the lieutenant.

"That's enough!" Shouted an angry, familiar voice. Lancelot looked over and saw Jericho glaring at Gregor. "Stay out of this," Gregor shouted, "That is an order!" Jericho replied, "And I said that is enough! There is no point of beating a prisoner with no hostile intention." Gregor turned furious and said, "Are you threating me, Corporal?" Jericho replied, "No, I'm warning you. The king will not accept this. Especially in front of children." Grogor looked at them and gave a dismissive grunt. He waived for his men to follow and left. Sew growled and said, "And I thought that Galinnorians were to be the most honorable." Jericho added, "I thought the same but if that is what we are being taught then I don't know." Lucien wasn't bleeding but he was very sore. "You doing well?" Jericho asked. Lancelot nodded once and replied, "I tried to get the point in his thick skull I wasn't wanting to be hostile but…" Jericho shook his head and said, "Gregor never has an intention showing much of any mercy. He won't kill you but he'll make you wish he did. Come on, Sew and I will get you back to Herb." Sew got on the other side and helped Lancelot up on his feet. "Easy," She warned.

"Again?" Herb asked. There was a woman with very noticeable blue eyes present with two other girls. One was familiar. She was present when he was first dragged in the building. "Lancelot, this is Sapphire, Enola, and Demahsa." Lancelot bowed his head. Sapphire helped Jericho and Sew put him on the table. "Now what happened?" Enola asked. "Gregor got a hold of him," Jericho replied in Lancelot's stead. "Why didn't you just do something to get him off you?" Herb asked. "I didn't want to make anyone believe I was hostile," Lancelot explained, "Besides, it would make the Galinnorians see me less of a threat." Demahsa understood what he meant and said, "So you let yourself get beating so that you could be less of a problem. It would seem pretty smart but painful of an idea." Lancelot chuckled, "I'm a fast healer." Demahsa looked at Herb. "He means it. He actually is a fast healer," She confirmed. She mashed some plants together and added a bit of water. Herb stirred the pestle in the mortar and mashed the plants together again. She put the liquid in a bottle and then connected a tool to it. She took a small candle and put it under the class object. The vapor traveled to one bottle to the other. She removed it once it reached the right amount then put it into another bottle. She held it in the light and shook her head. She looked through her herbs and other ingredients or sorts. She grabbed a strange looking plant and put water in a bottle. A flame made it boil in a short while. She put the plant inside and mixed it up a bit. She did the same thing with the new bottle with what she did with the other. The vapor traveled over to that bottle and she smiled. She mixed the liquids together and looked at it again. "Perfect," She commented. "Here, drink it. It is what I gave you last time."

Lancelot drank it and felt his pain disappear again. He exhaled and looked at Jericho, "I believe I've been remiss. Thank you for what you did." Jericho nodded and said, "It was fine. I enjoy destroying Gregor's fun." Lancelot exhaled again then closed his eyes. "So you're Lancelot," Sapphire said, "Lucien told me about you." Lancelot smirked and said, "He told me about you too. He didn't lie about your eyes." Sapphire giggled and said, "Thank you. I would like to stay and say more but I need to report to the chieftain." She bowed and waived, "Come along, girls." Demahsa stopped and curtsied, "Good bye." She left with a scurry with smiled behind her. Lancelot laid back and put his head against the wall. A lot happened in one day. He could only wonder what would happen the next.


End file.
